Percy Jackson, Guardian Of The Hunt, Champion Of Hestia
by xXxShadowninja12xXx
Summary: Percy Goes On A Quest to Marry Annabeth, When He Comes Back He Finds Out That She Is Cheating On Him, He Goes To Olympus To Die. But Instead Is Appointed Guardian Of The Hunt. Pertimis In Later Chapters, Will Be Accepting OC's! The First Chapter Is An OC form, If You Want To Post An OC. (Warning) This Is My First Fanfic. This will not be as cliche, so yeah.
1. OC form

**Guardian Of The Hunt**

**Chapter One (AN)**

**Ok, This first chapter, is actually an AN. (Authors note, in case you didn't know.) So, anyway This Is My FIRST fan fiction, so if there are any problems please write a review to let me know thks :D!**

**Also, In This Story I Will Be Accepting OC's (,Original Characters), From You Guys, And I Will Add Them Into The Story, And Just To Let You Know, Not All Of Them Are Going To Appear A lot, Some OC's Will Appear A Lot, Some Will Not.**

**OC Form:**

**Full Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Parentage:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Powers:**

**Weapons:**

**Armour:**

**Pairing: (Optional, Pairing=girl/boyfriend)**

**Background: (Optional, But Recommended So Less Work For Me!)**

**Group: (Optional, It means if he/she is in a group, Hunters, Amazons…)**

**Other Info: (Optional)**


	2. A really bad chapter

**So here you go, chapter two/one. so umm, this chapter is going to be shorter than the other chapters that I will point in the future. 'Cause that I really want to finish this first chapter so we can get to the part where he is appointed Guardian, and stuff. **

**Chapter Two**

"Perseus Jackson, if you wish to marry my daughter with my blessing, then you shall complete 3 tasks to prove your worth!" A certain wisdom goddess told Percy.

"Errrrrrrrr say Wha?" Percy replied. He was confused.

_**2 Hours Ago**_

Percy had just woke up, took a shower and came out just in his boxers when Athena had flashed into his cabin.

"Perseus I am here to-ARRRRGH MY EYES!"She screamed when she saw Percy.

"AAAAAAAGH what are you doing here Lady Athena?" Percy screamed back, trying desperately to cover himself up.

"Never mind Perseus, just meet me at the Arena in 4 Hours." Before flashing herself out.

"Ugh, jeez, Gods/Goddess's these days, no respect for privacy". Thunder Rumbled.

"Looking at you Zeus." He muttered under his breath, right before another rumble of thunder. He sighed. Then he dressed, and headed out to breakfast just in time as the conch horns blew. After a breakfast of blue coke, and blue pancakes, he went to the beach for an hour to cool off before going to the Arena.

_**3 Hours Later (Not 4 'cause he went to the beach for an hour)**_

When he came to the Arena, Athena was there already.

"So, erm Lady Athena, what did you want to tell me again?" Percy asked

"Now, of course, I must tell you not to freak out about what I will tell you next" Warned Athena

"Okayyyyyy" Said Percy nervously, not knowing what was coming next

"Perseus Jackson, if you wish to marry my daughter with my blessing, then you shall complete 3 tasks to prove your worth!" Athena told Percy.

"Errrrrrrrr say Wha?" Percy replied, naturally, he was freaked out.

Percy Was Confused, sure he loved Annabeth and all, but marry her? What if she said no? What if she said he was rushing things? What if-

"What if she says yes?" Athena said.

Percy looked at her weirdly. "How'd you-"

"I read your mind, and before you ask, yes I can do that. I also know my daughter is ready for marriage, she's just waiting for you to ask her" Athena told Percy.

"Really?" Percy said happily."Then I'll ask her now-"

"No"

"Wait N-No?" Percy looked at Athena nervously.

"No Perseus, as I said before, you must EARN the right to marry my daughter" Athena said.

"But H-How?" Percy asked, suddenly nervous, if there was one person that you do NOT want to plan your quests, it is definitely the goddess of wisdom, 'cause they make it as hell.

"Relax Perseus, it's easy, I am pretty sure that you can handle this, compared to what you've done before, it's a piece of cake!" Athena lied.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked, after all, nothing was simple and easy with the goddess of wisdom (, and crafts, and war…).

"Yup, now move it!It your quest starts… NOW!" Athena Said

"Wait what? But I haven't trained yet! I haven't prepared at all!" Percy said nervously

"Hah! Well too bad, the best heroes can do anything without training"

"Anyway, your quest has just started Perseus! Now first objective... Yesterday, Hyperion escaped from his tree prison, and I want you to go there and defeat him." Athena announced.

"Seriously? Is that it? That is pretty easy you know."Pausing a little, Percy said again. "There's a catch isn't it." He said glumly

"Ha! Correct! Remember Perseus, when your facing the goddess of wisdom, there's always a catch, now… (Drumroll,) you cannot use any of your powers to defeat him, you will be fighting him on land, and as I said before no powers, I want you to defeat him with pure skill." Athena said, smirking when Percy paled.

"What? But that's no fair! If I can't use my powers to stop him using his powers, (yes I know how that sounds,) I won't stand a chance!" Said Percy

"Well, hell. Not my problem, now report back here once you've finished with him, wait never mind, I'll come to you when your done with him, by the way, I'll flash you to where he is." Athena said, not waiting for Percy to finish, she flashed Percy right in front of Hyperion, who was running around, terrorizing mortals.

Hyperion stumbled back in surprise as Percy flashed in front of him.

"Good luck Perseus!" Athena shouted, cackling.

"Holy crap!" shouted Percy as Athena flashed him in front of Hyperion, reacting fast; he retreated a few steps and uncapped Riptide, his sword extended out in front of him.

"Hyperion." He acknowledged.

"Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Hero of the prophecy, Destroyer of Kronos, and The Bane of Gaea, how nice to meet you again, but the time for pleasantries is well over, today is the day you meet your fate!" Hyperion said, swinging his sword at Percy. Rolling out of the way, Percy attacked back, slashing and stabbing.

However Hyperion fought back with equal skill, parrying each strike, and counter-attacking. After fighting for a few more minutes, Percy knew that he was losing the fight, almost every time he swung at Hyperion, Hyperion would block the attack, then explode into light blinding him, making him retreat, while Hyperion forced him back slowly.

Once, Hyperion got through his defenses and cut his left arm, leaving a small gash that burned like it was on fire. Percy had to do something and fast, switching from holding Riptide with 2 hands, to just using his right hand, retreating back for a couple steps to catch his breath, Hyperion,taking his retreat as a sign of weakness, charged forward and swung at his head, a move that would've decapitated him, he ducked, down and slashed at the titans legs, the titan jumped up to avoid his strike, Percy slashed again this time leaving a wound on Hyperion's right leg. Screaming in fury, Hyperion lifted his sword up and brought it down with all his might. Percy saw the move, sidestepped, and jabbed at Hyperion's head. Moving to the right, Hyperion avoided the attack and with a burst of light, he reappeared behind Percy, slashing at Percy's head, Percy ducked, and turned around to face his opponent, but got Hyperion disappeared again to his left, slashing at his waist, Percy parried the strike, and fainted to the left, as Hyperion moved to parry his strike, Percy stepped back, and then to the right, and stabbed Hyperion in the heart.

"No Impossible!" Hyperion shouted, as he slowly distengrated into golden dust.

"No, it was hard, but not impossible" Percy replied, smirking as the titan distengrated. He sighed, he was lucky on that one, if Hyperion hadn't been so angry, he would've already died for sure.

Suddenly Athena flashed beside him, surprised; he whirled around and put Riptide at her neck.

"Perseus Jackson, will you please lower your sword" Athena said angrily

"Oh! Lady Athena, Sorry I thought you were something/someone else!" Percy replied, lowering Riptide, and then capping it.

"Well make sure you don't make that mistake again Perseus, anyway, so you've finished your first task, normally I would immediately send you to the next one, but seeing that Zeus is very happy that you took care of Hyperion, and that you seem tired, I'll let you rest for a day. I'll tell you your second task tomorrow" Before flashing Percy to his cabin, exhausted, he climbed into his bed and promptly fell asleep.

Percy didn't have any dreams that night. That was weird, usually all demigods had dreams. Maybe someone, Lady Athena probably, blocked out those visions/dreams for him, so he could prepare for tomorro-today's task, ugh, he shook his head.

"Man I have got to stop tiring myself so much, I'm even losing my sense of time!" He said, voicing his thoughts.

He then took a shower, and dressed, checking the time, it was 8AM, he was late for breakfast, sighing, he headed out for breakfast.

**5 hours later ****(1:00pm)**

Almost right after lunch, Athena had flashed beside him, taking him by surprise, _again._

"Well Hello Perseus, I see your awake are you ready for your next/2nd task?" Athena asked him.

"I suppose Lady Athena" Percy said, sighing. He wondered what he would have to do next. Kill Kronos Again? Defeat Gaea? Go to the Harden of Hesperides and pluck a few golden apples while fighting Ladon?

"Exactly" Athena said

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Your right, your second task is to go to the Garden of Hesperides, defeat Ladon, and pluck a few golden apples." Athena told him.

"Aw come on! That's impossible! He has like… 100 Heads! That spew Acid!" complained Percy

"Oh no, that's your final task, and that is final! However, though on this task, I will allow you to pick 2 companions/allies/friends to go with you, like a real quest." Athena told Percy.

"Oh…Ok" Percy said, relieved that he could at least have some allies to help him with this task.

"Now try to pick quickly, I have other things to do than to hang around here all day you know!" Athena said

"Yes, Lady Athena" Percy replied glumly

"Now, I will be back in 2 hours, so get to work" Athena said, before she flashed away.

"2 hours?" Percy said, "Well, let's get to work."

In the next hour, he wandered around, thinking of people to ask, coming up with a list: 1. Thalia

2. Nico

And on and on and on, after Iris-messaging the seven, (only 5 included on the list,) he learned that all of them were busy, either making mechanical stuff, or trying to run a roman city. Leaving the first two, Percy had been hesitant to call them because they might've been busy too, Thalia with her hunter duty's, and Nico's with his Underworld stuff, but he did it anyway, too his surprise Nico's dad, (Hades,) said he would let Nico off, as long as he did the chores that he missed when he came back.

On Thalia's case, Artemis also agreed to let her off for a while, due to her being a *cough* 'Loyal and Hard Working Lieutenant' *cough*. Anyway, he asked them to meet him in front of his cabin in camp when they were ready.

In a few minutes, Thalia appeared right next to me, saying that Artemis had flashed her there, just as Nico stepped out of the shadows.

"So Kelp head, would you please explain what are we doing?" Asked Thalia, Nico nodded his head beside her.

"Well first of all, you guys will both have to swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone unless I allow you to." Percy said.

"Why so secretive Kelp head?" Thalia asked, sighing "Fine, I Thalia Grace, swear not to tell anybody what Kelp head here said, unless he allows me" Thunder Rumbled. Nico did the same

"Now Percy can you explain what we are doing here?" Asked Nico

"Of course, well you see a day or so ago, Athena…" Percy said, telling them the whole story.

"Ahhh" Thalia said, "So Kelp head here is on a mission, so he can marry Annabeth? Young love… So cute!" exclaimed Thalia

"Shut up Thals, your sound like Aphrodite" Percy told Thalia

"Okay, Thalia. Percy's got you on that one" Nico said

"Both of you shut up!" Said Thalia "Now… What's this task we're supposed to do?"

"Okay, brace yourselves" Percy said to Thalia and Nico.

"We're going to defeat Ladon, and get some Golden Apples" Percy said, he looked at both of them, waiting for what they were going to say.

"WHAT?" Nico and Thalia exclaimed together loudly

"Are you crazy? That's impossible! We can't possibly defeat Ladon! He has 100 Heads! That spews acid!" Nico said

"Exactly" Percy said

"So do you have a-"Nico started, but was interrupted by a flash of light beside them, it was Athena.

"Lady Athena" The 3 of us said together

"Ahhh, Perseus, so I see you have chosen your companions?" Athena said "Good, Now Let's get going" Without waiting for anybody to speak; she flashed us all to the Garden of Hesperides.

"But Lady Athena, we haven't come up with a plan yet!" Said Nico

"Well that's too bad for you; you should've come up with one faster!" Athena said, chuckling. She pushed us all in the direction of the tree that held the Golden apples of Immortality. As we got closer, we saw a huge lump of mass in right in front of the tree, it was Ladon. Suddenly… He, no, it moved and it stood up, all one hundred heads looking directly at us.

"Good Luck Heroes, and have fun!" Athena said, before flashing herself out.  
>"Have fun?" Nico repeated. "You have got to be kidding me" He sighed<p>

"Great, now we're stuck in the Garden of Hesperides, with a hundred headed dragon looking at us, now what?" Thalia said before looking at me.

"Isn't that obvious?" Percy said looking at them.

"What's obvious?" Nico asked, curious.

"We attack him, duh" Percy said,

"Of course, attack a hundred headed dragon that spews acid, wow. WOW. Best Idea Ever." Thalia said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Nico Laughed. "Hell, what have we got to lose?"

"Nothing except, everything we've ever owned, including our lives." Thalia said

"Ha, ha. That's just so great, now can we just kill him/it already?" Said Percy. As all three of them charged the dragon.

**Alright, Alright that last few parts might've sucked a little, I was in a hurry, anyway there you go… chapter two. The time where he actually finds out Annabeth cheated on him will probably be chapter 3 or 4, so yeah.**

**Sincerely ~xXShadowninja12Xx (author)**


	3. Chapter 3 First OC

**Hey Everybody Sorry For Posting Sooo L****ate, This Was Because I Had An Eye Test, And I Was Injected With This Thing That Made Me Near-Blind, So They Could Know How Bad My Eyes Were. It Lasted For 24 Hours So I Didn't Post This Chapter. Anyway Luckily I Managed To Post It Right Now, So Yeah. Also Now I Will Be Putting In POV's (Point Of View) P.S: Is Ladon a He, Or an It?**

(3rd Person POV)

As Percy, Thalia, and Nico charged at Ladon, they split up to 3 sides. The moment they got in a 20 meter radius of Ladon, he/it started shooting black balls of acid spit at them.

The moment Ladon started spewing black balls of acid at us; Percy knew that charging him directly wasn't exactly a good plan, after all who would want to run at a dragon that spit black balls of death? As if fighting it having a hundred heads wasn't enough.

"Percy watch out!" Nico shouted, interrupting his thoughts.

Percy looked up, seeing a giant liquid ball of death flying at him.

"Awww hell" He said, before dodging to the left, the glob of acid splattered on the spot of where he was seconds ago, the ground was steaming where the acid had landed

Suddenly Ladon stretched out his heads, and attacked the trio, splitting his/it heads up, Percy, Nico, and Thalia, found them fighting 33 heads each. Half spitting acid, half biting-them-with-sharp-teeth-that-can-rip-celestial-bronze-and-their-heads-off

Slashing and stabbing, Percy cut Ladon's heads off one by one, but it was painfully slow, Percy jumped avoiding one attack, and raised his sword to block another, as Ladon shot ball after ball of acid at him, he twisted and turned, jumping and ducking, suddenly out of nowhere a glob of acid came at him. Too close for him to deflect it, he closed his eyes and prayed to the gods. After a few seconds he opened his eyes, wondering why he wasn't dead or screaming in pain yet. To his surprise the glob of acid was floating in midair, confused, he looked around him, what just happened? He thought, then, realization hit him, he was controlling the acid, since the acid-spit was still part liquid. He smirked, and launched the ball of acid back at Ladon, burning off at least half-a-dozen heads.

(Thalia POV)

Thalia was not making much progress, stabbing with her spear, she impaled one head, and raised aegis to block an acid spitball, she grinded her teeth, not being able to summon lightning was a problem, otherwise, Ladon would be suffering much more damage than now. Anyway, Ladon attacked too fast for her to summon lightning. She jumped, threw her spear to the ground, and put aegis back into its bracelet form, then she pulled out a pair silver hunting knifes.

There, she thought, much lighter. She grinned and leapt at Ladon, the hunting knifes were much more easier to use, she twisted, avoiding the assault of two heads, and then stabbed back, the heads crumbling into dust, she spun around and slashed at another head, moving around, she avoided all of Ladon's attacks and striked back in a fury, heads were cut down as soon as they approached her, she was a whirlwind of death, she ran towards a dozen heads, she slashed one head, did a back flip, and cut another two heads in midair, ducking down, she stabbed at another two heads from below, as she pulled back, the remaining heads grouped together in front of her and launched a large ball of acid that would've hit her, but instead, somehow stopped in midair.

"What the hell?!" Thalia said, voicing her thoughts.

(Nico's POV)

Nico was doing fine, slashing at Ladon at blinding speed, he decapitated about a dozen of the heads within a minute, he glanced at his friends as he fought Ladon, they weren't doing so well.

Percy was too busy dodging Ladon's strikes to do any real damage. He watched as Percy, swung at Ladon, but missed. Then he watched as Percy retreated a few steps and charged at Ladon again.

Thalia wasn't doing well either, not being able to summon any lightning was a major disadvantage, as she was a little too dependent on her powers.

Suddenly, Ladon shot a huge ball of acid at Percy; he looked away and focused on fighting the dragon, not wanting to see his friend die. After about 10 seconds he looked back at Percy, wondering why there was no screams coming from his friend, to his surprise, and relief, he saw the glob of acid float in midair, inches away from Percy's face, then the ball of acid flew back at Ladon, burning off 6 of his/it's heads. Suddenly, half a dozen leapt at him, he jumped back, and sliced their heads off.

"Nico behind you!" Percy shouted

"Huh?" Nico said, he turned around, and then suddenly screamed, as searing pain shot through his body, looking down, he saw a head clinging to his waist, somehow he found the strength to move, and sliced at the head, it crumbled to dust. He looked at his wound, golden ichor was pouring through it. (He's a god remember? This story happens after the second Giant war.)

"Arrrrgh" Nico said, trying to cover his wound.

"Nico, get back to the underworld now!" Percy shouted

"Okay, I'll be back Percy! Just hold out until I do!" Nico managed to say, before he stumbled into a shadow, and teleported into the underworld.

(Percy POV)

As Nico left, me and Thalia stood together, back-to-back, stabbing, and blocking, Ladon, switching tactics, attacked us, and then drew back, before we could slice any heads, Ladon was more careful not to shoot acid in case I used my powers and launched it back.

"Thalia, to your left!" I warned Thalia, as a head snaked through the grass, and leapt at her. Thalia, hearing my warning sidestepped, and cut it in half. Ladon then began to attack faster and faster, then so fast that they were becoming blurs, as me and Thalia struggled to deflect each strike. Suddenly, Ladon split his heads into 2 groups, and launched them at us from opposite directions, forcing us to separate.

As Ladon forced me slowly away, from Thalia, it became even harder to stop Ladon's attacks; I felt myself growing weaker, and more tired, and my defenses slowly crumbling.

"Percy, Help!" Thalia shouted, she was cornered and, was attacked furiously by Ladon, and then, one head got through her defenses and bit her right arm, she screamed and dropped her hunting knife.

"Help!" She shouted again.

Suddenly, a huge BOOM was heard, and a dozen of Ladon's heads disintegrated immediately. There was a huge crater on the ground, near the tree that held the apples of immortality. Ladon hissed and immediately, turned around to face the new person, pulling all his/its heads towards the new figure. Being trained to protect the apples of immortality at all costs, naturally he would face the one who is the biggest threat, or at least the one who was closest to the tree. Whoever the new figure was, his aura was very powerful, something that rivaled a minor god's. Either way, not my problem. I raced towards Thalia, when I got closer, I could see the extent of her wounds, her right arm was bleeding badly, as she applied pressure on it. I looked around the garden for water. I saw a small pond under a wooden bridge. I used my powers and willed the water to come over here, and then I poured the water over her wound, and willed it to heal her like it healed me. Slowly, Thalia's wound closed, and all that was left of the wound, was a scar. Relieved that she was okay, I suddenly remembered about the new figure, I looked at him, he was fighting Ladon, surprisingly he was doing a much better job than us, wearing a full set of celestial bronze armour, he held a staff made from two combined swords, one sword on top, one on the bottom. He spun it around quickly so that whenever Ladon tried to strike, his/its head would be sliced into half. After a minute of this, the figure got bored, and separated his staff into half, and ended up holding two separate swords, suddenly he slashed at the air with his sword, and a huge wave of black energy erupted from it, disintegrating another few heads, he then leapt at Ladon, the figure whirled around, his swords flying in every direction, in a matter of minutes, Ladon had only half a dozen heads, left. Ladon hissed and spat acid at him, the figure, anticipating this, sidestepped and used his swords like a baseball bat, hit the acid spitball back at Ladon, melting a head, he then threw both of his swords at Ladon, the swords flew through the air, cutting off 2 of Ladon's Heads, as the swords kept flying and embed into a boulder behind Ladon, with only 3 heads left Ladon retreated, hissing at the figure, the figure kept walking towards Ladon, he then punched the air, and a wave of black energy came from his fist, and headed towards Ladon, disintegrating another 2 heads, leaving one last head, the immortal one. The figure walked towards Ladon, and Ladon, surprisingly bowed to him.

"There you go Ladon, finally. Good boy" The figure said

Good boy? What the hell? Percy thought

As if on cue, the figure turned towards him and Thalia.

"Now, are you guys okay?" He asked, walking over to them.

Percy looked at him suspiciously, not sure whether to answer or not.

"Relax, Relax, I'm not trying to kill you. My name's Cole, Cole Richards, I'm 17, Demi-titan son of Perses, the titan of destruction. (This is V God22's OC.)

"My name's Percy, Percy Jackson, and this is Thalia, Thalia Grace." I said.

"Well nice to meet you Percy and Thalia, now will someone tell me why the hell were you down here. You realize that this is the Garden Of The Hesperides and you also realized that there's a hundred headed dragon guarding this tree, and is one that spews acid." Cole said

"Well, we're kind of on this quest…" I explained everything

"Demigods and there stupid quests, at least have some sense will you? Fighting Ladon was already a bad enough idea" Cole said in exasperation.

"Fine, you know what? I'll let you pick the apples from the tree, don't want you to fail your quest don't you?" Cole told him.

"Thanks a lot Cole" I said

"You're welcome, oh yeah, and try to get all the apples, people will try to take advantage of Ladon's wounds." Cole said

"Huh, I never thought about that, huh oh yeah, I just realized where are the Hesperides?" I Asked

"To be truthful, I don't know either" Cole admitted

"Well, that's not my problem" I said

"Huh, Guess not" Cole Replied

"Annnnnnnnnnd done!" I said, as he plucked the last golden apple from the tree.

Suddenly a figure came out from the shadows, it was Nico.

"Nico! Over here!" I shouted

"Percy, oh gods, I thought you were in trouble…" His eyes drifted to Cole. Immediately he drew his stygian iron sword.

"Who are you? Asked Nico, pointing his sword at Cole

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You can lower that sword already, I am not going to kill you, or Percy over there" Cole said, raising his hands up in mock surrender.

"Percy, who is this?" Nico asked me

"His name is Cole. Cole, meet Nico. Nico, this is Cole" I said as I introduced them to each other

"Who's your godly parent Cole?" Nico asked suspiciously

"Not _godly_ parent, thank you very much, more like titanly parent" Cole answered

"You're a Demi-titan?" Asked Nico, sounding more suspicious by the second

"Yes, my father is Perses, the Titan of destruction." Cole said

"_Perses?_ Haven't the Olympian council done anything about you yet?" Nico asked again, poking his sword at Cole's chest plate

"They did, they captured me 4 years ago, when my powers first activated, and they decided to let me go free after I swore on the River Styx not to go against them." Cole answered

"Alright fine" Nico said, dropping his sword on the ground, the sword sank through the ground like it was in quicksand.

"Your sword just sank through the-"Cole started

"The ground, yeah, I'm the son of Hades, I can do that, I can summon it later on." Nico said, and held out his hand, and his sword rose through the ground and into his hand, he then dropped the sword again, allowing it to sink through the earth again.

"Anyway, Nico, I got the apples!" I told Nico.

"Great!" Said Nico "Now what?"

Suddenly there was a flash and Athena appeared in front of them.

"Now, you've completed your 2nd task!" Athena said.

"Lady Athena." Cole, Nico, and I said, kneeling.

"Perseus Jackson, give me those apples please" Athena told me

"Okay Lady Athena" I gave the apples to Athena, exactly 23 of them. She then summoned a bag, and put the apples into it.

"Alright Perseus, here you go, this bag will conceal the apples presence" She handed the bag to me

"Ah, Cole! I'd say you've been adapting quite well, haven't you?" Athena said sweetly, as if she was babysitting him.

"Of course, Lady Athena" Cole replied

"Anyway, Percy, you've finished your second task, now I won't send you on your 3rd task immediately, I'll give you about a week's rest, before you go on your final task, okay? Oh yes, and Cole would you like to visit camp half-blood?" Athena said

"Sure why not? It gets kind of lonely here anyway" Cole replied

"Alright, let's go" Athena said before she flashed us out.

**Camp Half-Blood (3****rd**** Person POV)**

As they flashed in Camp Half-Blood, a crowd gathered before them, the moment they saw Athena, they all knelt.

"Lady Athena, what a surprise! What brings you here?" Chiron said

"I sent Perseus, Thalia, and Nico on a quest, and I brought Cole here to see Camp." Athena said. She glared at Chiron and the campers, silently daring them to ask a question. Fortunately, nobody did.

"Well, everyone, say hi to Cole, he's 17, and he's the demi-titan son of Perses, the titan of destruction." Athena said

Arguments broke out almost instantly.

"How can we trust him? He's the son of a titan!"

"We can't trust him! He could kill us at any time!"

"How do you know he's on our side!"

"SILENCE!" Athena shouted, and everybody stopped immediately.

"Cole here, is trustable, he has swore on the River Styx never to go against Olympus, and to help Olympus in a crisis, he is completely trustable, and will never try to kill any of you. Now, I'll leave you all to greet Cole here" Athena said before flashing herself out.

A few of the campers, only about 1/5 of the crowd, greeted Cole, and those were pretty much just: Conner and Travis Stoll, Katie gardener, most of the Hermes cabin, surprisingly Clarisse, and the Hecate Cabin. As the crowd thinned and dispersed,

**Line break (Percy POV)**

Me and Cole found themselves Alone, Nico, having to do the patrols he 'owed', and Thalia had to get back to her hunter duties. As we walked through camp, I gave a thrilling tour to Cole, and Cole listened intently, as if his life depended on it.

"And that's Camp half-blood." I said, ending the tour

"It's a pretty cool place, pretty big. You know, when the Olympians set me free, I had this vision from my dad." Cole said

"You did? What was it about?" I asked curious

"Not to brag or anything, in the vision, he told me that he had a base on Mount Othrys, he told me how to get there. When I did, I found this huge place, full of weapons, and all his stuff he keeps in the mortal world, it's about as big as the whole camp here." Cole said to me

"Really? Well I'd like to go there sometime in the future" I said

"Well what about now?" Cole asked

"That would be great, but unfortunately none of us can flash, or shadow-travel." I said

"Well, I have something else" Cole said, he pulled out 2 rings

"What are those?" I asked

"These are teleportation devices" Cole answered "Unlike the Olympians who flash, flashing is actually a type of very fast wind travel, whereas this, is actually teleporting. Now here you go, I already programmed it to teleport directly into to the base. Just twist the ring and you'll get there. See you there Percy" Cole said, before twisting his ring and disappearing.

"Alright, coming" I said to no one in particular, as he twisted his ring as well. Suddenly he was in a huge cavern, he saw racks of weapons, and other kinds of devices, he saw cars, ranging from a Dumpster Truck, to a Lamborghini, he also saw planes, tanks, submarines, probably any vehicle ever made/invented, you name it, its here.

"Welcome, to the House of Perses, Percy." Cole said dramatically

Over the next few hours Cole showed me everything in 'The house of Perses'. There were luxury 5-star bedrooms with magical plates, and cups, and high speed internet, a huge lounge that was filled with Flat screen HD TV's, book shelves that magically summoned the books you wanted to read, and super soft sofas and chairs that made you want to just sit there and never get off. There was a hospital operated by machines, to a swimming pool that adjusted the temperature just to your own preference. There were training areas filled with automatons that were based on real Greek heroes, their fighting styles, their reflexes, hell, even their bad puns! All the way to giant robots that were as big as Talos. Basically, 'The house of Perses is equivalent to Heaven.

"Oh hey Percy, you want to spar?" Cole asked, after he finished giving me a tour.

"Sure why not?" I said to him

"No powers, pure fighting skill?" Cole said

"Okay, after all your powers are overkill" I said to Cole, remembering his energy waves.

"I know right? But they tire me out so much, just even using my powers a little, will make me so tired, that I would want to sleep. After just using my powers twice in fighting Ladon, hell I was ready to collapse!" Cole said

"Seriously? You didn't look like it" I told Cole

"Yah well, I didn't want to seem weak, after all first impressions are everything right?" Cole said

"Huh yeah I guess" I said as we arrived at the Arena.

The Arena was a big place, the whole area was covered in titanium and celestial bronze, the sides of the arena had Imperal gold engravings in it, and at the center of the Arena there was a huge circle filled with Imperal gold carvings of the titan Perses.

"Hey Percy, obstacle, normal, parkour, or Hardcore mode?" Cole asked

"Errrr Hardcore mode" I said to Cole.

"You sure?" Cole asked me

"Yup" I told him

"Alright, alright, Hardcore Mode please!" Cole said

"Suddenly the Arena shifted, and the slots opened from the walls, releasing lava and waterfalls, huge holes that were dug in the ground filled with Greek fire, and lastly, a huge slot opened from a wall, and about a hundred or so monsters came out, a mix from empousai, to hellhounds, to drakons

"Nice" I said to Cole, I turned to look at him, just to find myself looking at air, "What the…" I muttered

"Hey Percy over here!" Someone shouted, I turned around to find myself looking at Cole from across the Arena.

"How'd you get there?" I shouted back

"Doesn't matter!" He shouted back, "Now are we gonna spar or what?"

"Alright, let's get this starting!" Is shouted back.

A huge screen lowered from the ceiling, with words saying match starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… GO!

**There you go, Chapter 3, I'd like to thank everyone who has left me an OC, just to say, not everyone's OC will be accepted, and sometimes if they are I might have to change them a bit, otherwise they won't fit into the story, anyway. Sorry for posting so late. But either way, I posted it, so yeah.**

**See you in the Next chapter!**


	4. Task 3

**Chapter 4**

**Hi all, so the people who have already read the AN, this is just a copy of it, with the story/Chapter 4 below it, anyway I realized I have many mistakes. I JUST finished blood of olympus and it turns out Nico/the seven weren't turned to immortals, much less rewarded. Anyway, I reread chapter 3, and saw a lot of mistakes, to those people who just REALLY REALLY like to point out mistakes, this chapter is for you. **

**And by the way Nunjinnio, if you think this story sucks, don't read it! READ THE SUMMARY, I clearly stated: WARNING: This is my first fanfic. Either way, I am not a good writer, and I naturally suck**

**Also, to all those who posted OC's to me, I am trying to put them all in, no offense, but I can't really put an OC as a main character, just characters that appear for a chapter, then disappears, and then reappears in the story when there is the right situation.**

**Also, I would like to thank**

**W. R. Winters**

**V God22**

**XxSoldierofGodxX**

**LoneHawk615**

**Mackinza**

**dogbiscuit1967**

**And Guest (Whichever person you were)**

**For Reviewing.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who posted me an OC, and as I said, I will be Trying To Put Them All In The Story, So Please Be Patient, And Yeah...**

**dogbiscuit1967: Since you are writing a story that takes place after Blood of Olympus you could conceivably make it so that the gods rewarded them afterwards. That was one of the many problems I have with that book no rewards for the seven.**

**A: Thank you for the advice, I saw your review, and edited chapter 4**

**V god22: Got him spot on**

**A: That's good, I was thinking I missed a part.**

**LoneHawk615: ****k, i got a OC**

**Name: Talon Skyrider**

**Appearance: 6'2, slightly on the skinny side, with military cut blond hair and dark blue eyes**

**Parentage: son of Prometheus and a mortal, is a demigod and the ONLY recorded son of Prometheus**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Powers: can control fire(to a small degree) can highjack ANY technology and can create advanced technology, and control mortals(Again, to a small degree)**

**Weapons: two one-handed-Nataga's, and highjacked tech**

**Armor: like the warlock from destiny, link . ) the one in the middle**

**Pairing: none**

**Background: mother is dead, is a loner and makes small bases around america, eventually finds Camp-Half-Blood, were he stayed as an unclaimed demi-titan**

**Group: loner**

**Other Info: explanation for his powers. Prometheus created mankind after the first titan war, but couldn't give them other stuff because his idiot brother gave all the good stuff to the animals. against Zeus's orders, he gave them fire, but he really gave them the first technology, so he is an unofficial god of humans and technology, and fire**

**Talon's fatal flaw is his hesitation to do something that he doesn't know all the facts too.**

**A: Your OC is fine, I got a few questions though, Also, thanks to my very tiny knowledge of weapons, please explain what the #*$^ is a Nataga?**

**Mackinza: Zachary (Zach) Connors**

**6'3", short black hair, gray eyes as cold as death, some muscles, and a slight tan**

**Thanatos and Megan Connors (has too be champion of Chaos and Lady Styx)**

**Male**

**15**

**He can shadow travel, raise skeletons and souls as well as send them back, sense a death, create shadow beings and animals**

**A 3' Stygian Iron sword (named Death's Bane), a shield of fears (shows a person or a monster their worst fears if looked at), and a key to the Doors of Death**

**A black hoodie (makes him invisible), Hermes's shoes (not able to fly, but to be ten times faster)**

**A: This is a great OC, but if you really want to have it accepted into the story, please make it less overkill, also scratch the part where I said Background is optional, but I reconsidered and decided that background is required, since it takes me like an hour to think of stuff like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. Or Any Other Characters, All OC's are technically owned by the people who created them.**

**P.S I will not be submitting my own OC's, due to the fact that I have like 20 people's OC.**

**P.P.S You can ask me questions about the story, I will answer them. When I post the next chapter.**

**P.P.P.S I realize there might be confusion about this, but Cole, can summon his swords/sword staff. (Yah, Magic. Ooooooh)**

**P.P.P.P.S When I use ' it means speaking in the mind. When I use " it means aloud normal talk. Im just telling you cause there will be a part where I use ', instead of ".**

**P.P.P.P.P.S this chapter has 11000 words.**

**(COLE POV)**

A huge screen lowered from the ceiling, with words saying match starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, GO! I immediately jumped off my platform when the number hit 0, the wall behind the platform instantly sped forward, stopping at the edge, it was a contraption that was meant for people who tried to stay on their platforms and cheat, or something like that. Basically the back wall would move forward, and force the 'cheaters' onto the Arena.

Percy, obviously not expecting this, was pushed off by the wall, and fell flat on his face, he groaned, and slowly got up, looking around, Cole then realized that Percy was surrounded by a group of Hellhounds. Percy slowly got up, eyeing the Hellhounds, and pulled out a… Pen?

'What the?' Cole thought, Percy then uncapped the pen, and the pen extended into a celestial bronze sword.

'Ohhh' Cole thought, 'A hidden sword'

"Nice contraption you got there Percy!" I shouted at him

"Thanks…"Percy shouted back, pausing as a hellhound leapt at him, "But I'm sure you got better" Percy shouted at him again, before turning around to fight another Hellhound.

"Of course I do!" I replied back,

To prove my point, I opened my palms, and imagined my swords in my hands, they appeared instantly. I gripped the swords, and walked towards Percy Suddenly an _empousai _appeared in front of me, armed with a net and a spear. I smiled, relaxing my grip on my swords, and took a step back, apparently, and the stupid, or the over confident _empousai _lounged at me, I sidestepped, and cut off the shaft of the spear, leaving a long wooden stick in it's hands.

The _empousai _looked at the spear in confusion, as if it couldn't process what just happened. Taking advantage of the situation, I jabbed at her head, and the _empousai_ crumbled to dust.

Suddenly, I felt the air around me change, I detected an arrow flying at my head, I ducked, and the arrow, missing my head by inches, flew over my head and hit the ground. I immediately turned around, just to see about a dozen arrows or so flying at me, they were too close for me to dodge or to deflect them, suddenly I had this feeling in my gut, I raised my hand and held my hand in from of me, as if telling the arrows to stop, a huge black wall appeared out of nowhere, and formed in front of me, the arrows hit the wall, and instantly dissolved.

A whistle sounded in the air. Percy

"Nice trick you got there Cole" Percy said, "But I thought you said no powers"

"Hey, it was a life-and-death situation" I objected

"HA! excuses, nope if you use your powers, then I get to use mine." Percy said as he extended one hand and swung it up, as if uppercutting the air, too late. I realized that I was standing in a pool of water, looking down, I saw a huge fist made of solid water rise up, and hit me.

The impact was so hard, that it knocked me up into the ceiling, which was about 30 feet up. I hit the ceiling, somehow cracking the titanium, and fell down.

Looking down, I could see that if I landed the hard way, it would be really painful, thinking quick, I fired a small explosion below me right before I hit the ground. The explosion knocked me into a wall, I grimaced in pain as I bounced off the wall and I hit the ground. I groaned, as I slowly got up. God my back. It hurts. So. Much.

Looking up, I saw Percy standing over me grinning with a two fists above his head. I groaned in realization, I looked up, and saw another huge fist hovering 10 feet above me.

Percy swung down. The water imitated him, and as the fist came down I shot my hand up, forming a dark shield of destruction. The water vaporized on impact.

I lied down. I was totally drained. Using my powers not once, not twice, but three times! It was surprising that I wasn't unconscious!

'Of 'course your not. You should practice with your powers more…_ son_

"Dad?" I asked aloud, I instantly shut my mouth, thinking that Percy might have heard me. I looked at him, surprisingly, he wasn't moving. I looked around, the water, lava, even the monsters were frozen.

"What the…" I said.

'I've stopped them in time son.' A voice sounded in my head

'Dad?' I asked again

'Yes? The voice replied

"Is that you?" I asked again

'Of course it is, who else?' The voice said with a hint of annoyance

"'cause last time I checked, Perses couldn't control time, but Kronos could' I replied

'Oh, your uncle owed me, I had a bet with him, and he lost' The voice said, 'So I had him stop time so I could talk to you.' Perses said

"Oh" I said, relieved that it was actually my dad, but then another thought entered my mind. "Hey dad, how can you be hanging around with Kronos? I though his essence was destroyed"

'Ha! Where'd you hear that? From the Olympians? Those gods know nothing, it was merely your uncles host that was killed, his essence, which was almost fully formed, was sent back to tartarus, and which stayed that way,. So to answer your question, No, his essence was not destroyed, just his host's body.' Perses explained

"Oh" I said again, amazed by how much I didn't know

'Now, back to the beginning, you should really practice your powers more' Perses said

"I know, but it's so tiring!" I complained

'Exactly, so if you practice more, you wouldn't be so tired out, right?' Perses told me

"Okay, you got a point there" I admitted

'Now, I want you. Starting now, to start training, and now, I'm going to give you a part of my power to you, this will help you control your powers' Perses said, not waiting for me to say anything, I suddenly felt a huge burst of power, I felt like I could do anything!

"I feel like I can fight Zeus!" I said

'he he he, well don't let him hear that' Perses said back

"I know" I replied

'Now, Im going to set time back, you ready?' Perses Asked

"Yup" I replied

'Here you go' said Perses, then time sped back.

Percy looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"a second ago you were on the ground, exhausted. Now your up and acting like you had a buffet and an 8-hour power nap." Percy said

"Well, you learn something new everyday" I said back, taking advantage of the situation I punched him in the face.

"Owwww!" He shouted. Apparently even the savor of olympus can be caught by a surprise attack.

"Focus Percy!" I said to him

"Fine." He said back.

He gripped riptide and swung at me, I ducked, still holding my swords, I slashed at his legs, he parried the strike, and attempted to kick me, I jumped back, anticipating this, Percy lunged forward, a move that would've skewered me. _Would've skewered me._ If of course if I hadn't sidestepped and attempted to decapitate him. Percy ducked, and jabbed at my _bifurcum _(Latin for private parts). I sidestepped again, this time I slashed wildly forcing him back, then I retreated a few steps, and started launching small black balls that would explode when they were 1 feet away from him, blowing up with an explosion equivalent to that of a grenade's.

The explosion forced him to run around, as I kept shooting Black explosive balls at him. Surprisingly, this only drained me a little.

"I thought you said it drained you a lot when you used it _twice_!" Percy shouted at me

"I know, I had this encounter with my dad like a minute ago, and everything was frozen in time, and he gave me small part of his power and stuff" I shouted back

"Well are you sure he said a _small part_ of his power? 'Cause is this not overkill enough?" Percy shouted

"Well, judging by what I can do with a fraction of his power, I'm betting he can fire nukes with his pinkie." I shouted at Percy

"Ha ha" Percy said, he suddenly jumped into the air, did a backflip and landed right in front of me.

"What the-" I said surprised, before ducking as he tried to punch my face, anticipating the move, Percy then kicked at me, I jumped back, avoiding the kick, just to see another punch flying at my face, I sidestepped, and was about to slash at Percy's arm with my swords, but instead Percy pulled back his arm, as I missed, I stumbled forward and Percy tripped me. Falling flat on my face, I rolled over, just to see him put riptide at my throat.

"Yield?" He asked

"Fine" I replied, grumbling.

"Okay, now lets get outta here" Percy told me

"Alright, chop chop, Round over, Clean up!" I shouted. Then, a huge staircase lowered from the ceiling, connecting back to the entrance/one of the entrances. As we stepped on it. The waterfalls, lava lakes… drained into the floor, and then panels slid over the places where the lake was. Leaving a flat area, as we exited the arena, a bulletproof-glass wall came out, separating us from the Arena, As we looked through the glass, we saw a hole opening from the sealing, a brown-ish, gold-ish colored gas came out of the hole. The moment the gas touched the monsters, the monsters instantly vaporized.

I looked at Percy, he had his faced smeared against the glass, like a 3-year old looking at the view of manhattan from the empire state building.

"Celestial-Bronze gas" I explained.

"Oh" Percy said back

"Anyway, go take a bath or something you smell." I told Percy, I wrinkled my nose.

"Wha? No" Percy said to me, then he smelled his arm "Okay, never mind, maybe you were right." He said as he walked off.

"Dude, wrong way!" I shouted at Percy

"Oh. Yeah" Percy shouted back. As he turned around and walked into the showers.

**Line break (Percy POV)**

Instead of walking into the showers, I skipped a few rooms and entered the swimming pool, without bothering to take my cloth off, I jumped in and sank down to the bottom of the pool. Hey, when your the son of Poseidon, no worries of drowning.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE SO DEAD" A voice shouted above me, I looked up, and saw…Annabeth?

"Annabeth?" I said surprised "How are you here?"

"I'm not here you seaweed brain, it's an Iris-Message!" Annabeth said in exasperation

"Oh" I said, feeling embarrassed, as I suddenly realizing that she wasn't actually here.

"You're 17 gods dammit Percy" Annabeth said angrily

"Alright sheesh, anyway whats up?" I asked Annabeth

"I haven't seen you for like 3 days! Where the Hades were you?" Annabeth Asked

"Err, on a quest." I said

"And you didn't think about telling me?" Annabeth asked

"Well, it was an emergency…" I trailed off

"Well get back to camp NOW" Annabeth shouted

"Alright, alright coming" I said as I slashed my hand at the Iris-Message, dissipating her image

I got out of the pool, willing myself to be dry, and I went back to the Arena entrance, surprisingly, Cole was still sitting there.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, you took a bath?" He asked

"Yah, more or less" I replied "Cole, do you think you could reprogram those rings of yours to teleport us to camp half-blood?"

"Yah, pretty sure I can" Cole replied

"Okay, thanks." I said, handing him the ring, Cole pressed down on the ring and said "Camp half-Blood". The ring beeped in response.

"Oh yeah, one other thing, as much as dad won't approve of this… Command 104, accept Perseus Jackson." The ring Beeped again.

"There, now you can use the ring yourself, without having me to do it" Cole said "Now twist the ring and you'll be at camp half-blood"

"Thanks, Cole, what about you?" I asked Cole

"I have some training to do" Cole said, wiggling his fingers, suddenly tiny black balls shot out of his fingers and hit the wall behind me, the balls exploded on impact, and left a small hole as if somebody had took a hammer and mashed it at the wall.

"oops better get that fixed" Cole said

"Okay" I said "see you!" I said before I twisted my ring. I immediately appeared in front of the Poseidon cabin, I turned around, and walked to the Athena Cabin.

I took a breath, and knocked on the door. The door opened, the person behind the door? Annabeth.

"Errr… Hi Annabeth" I said nervously

"You. Are. So. Dead." Annabeth said, she leapt forward and pushed Percy to the ground, she then started punching Percy.

"Ow, ow! Ow! Ow! OW! Jeez Stop Annabeth!" I shouted as she punched me. Man she punched hard.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. What. You. Were. Doing. Before. You. Went!" She said as she punched Percy

"I said…Ow! That…Ow! It was an emergency!" I said between punches.

"So that emergency was more important than me?" Annabeth said

"Yes! I mean No! I mean Yes! No!" I said, not sure what to say.

"Arrrrrgh!" Annabeth shouted as she stood up. "Don't do that EVER again, Understand?" She said threatingly

"Okay, Okay, Okay" I said quickly

"Good, now tell me what that quest was about." Annabeth demanded

"Well, we had to save this demi-titan, and then see if he wanted to come to camp…" I replied

"And?" Annabeth asked

"And he said no. So he left." I told her

"_**So you went with him?**_" Annabeth asked

"Errrrr yes?" I replied

_**"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK OF LETTING ME KNOW?" **_Annabeth shouted. Then she started punching me again.

"I forgot, I forgot!" I said

_**"YOU FORGOT" **_Annabeth screamed even louder

"Annabeth calm down! Your everybody can here you!" I said back frantically, trying to find a way out of the situation before she stabbed me. Which was probably going to happen anyway.

_**"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO FRI'CKIN CALM DOWN? **_Annabeth screamed even louder, several people turned around to look at us, a crowd gathered.

"Annabeth please, I swear on the River Styx that next time leave, I'll inform you about it." I said desperately. Apparently, that seemed to calm her down. A little.

"Next time you do that, you'll be dead before Styx can get to you." She said before pulling me up, and then kissed me. That drew some Ooh's, and Agh's from the Aphrodite cabin. "What are you looking at!" Annabeth said to the crowd of campers, she glared at them. The crowd quickly dispersed.

"Never again, understood?" Annabeth said to me. I nodded. "Good" she said, before pulling me in for another kiss. After a second she drew away. "That's your punishment seaweed brain"

"Come on…" I complained about the short kiss.

"Too bad, now leave me alone. I busy." She said, before turning around and heading back into her cabin.

"Too busy for me?" I said, mocking her. She turned around, and walked back towards me, she looked into my eyes and leaned towards me… And punched me in the _bifurcum._

_ "Owwwwwww_" I said, clutching my _bifurcum, _and jumped around.

"Thats for mocking me!" She said before she turned around and stormed back into her Cabin.

"Jeez" I said, groaning,

"She got you there" A voice sounded behind me, I turned around to see Clarisse standing behind me, grinning.

"What are you doing here Clarisse?" I asked, grumbling'

"Watching, duh. By the way, that punch she gave you. I might not even need to beat you up anymore!" She said with a humorous tone

"Whatever, how's it going with Chris by the way? Do you beat him up?" I asked

"Nope, surprisingly, the daughter of Ares beats up her boyfriend less than the daughter of Athena does" She replied, laughing

"Huh, well… lucky Chris" I said laughing too

"Hey you eating dinner?" Clarisse asked

"Yeah, sure why not" I replied as I walked to dinner, when I got there, I went to my table and decided to eat a slice of pepperoni pizza, and a blue coke, after dinner Clarisse went to babysit 'Chuck'. (He is the son of Coach Hedge to those of you who have not read Blood of Olympus), and everybody else went back to their Cabin, I went back to my own cabin, flung open the covers, and fell asleep, after a long hard day.

**Line break **

That night, I had a weird dream, but then again, all demigods have weird dreams. I was at the beach, looking out at the ocean, it was a calm day, I turned around and saw camp half-blood. I tried to move, but I couldn't, looking around I saw that everyone was gone except a few, I looked more closely and realized that '_the few'_ were in fact Clarisse, Chuck, Grover, Travis, Conner, and pretty much all my closest friends, they were walking around shaking their heads, and occasionally turning around to look at the campfire. I heard cheers of happiness from the campfire. Suddenly all the chanting stopped. Then a huge scream echoed around camp. A huge earthquake shook the ground, a few cabins collapsed and fell, the campfire was blasted with tornadoes and occasionally a bolt of lightning. A few seconds later, everything stopped, and I woke up.

I woke up, got off the bed, dressed and opened the door, as if on cue, everyone started shouting and went rushing at the border, I looked at the border. A figure was running at Thalia's tree, behind him was a hellhound, and two _empousai_, I ran out the door to see the figure cornered by the monsters, he held out a sword and shouted at the monsters.

"G-get away from me! I-I'm w-warning you!" The person shouted, I looked closer, The person was a guy, he was pretty tall maybe 17 or 18? What happened to claiming kids by 13? Anyway, he was pretty tall, he had messy blond hair, not smooth like Jason's but messy, like mine. He looked pretty muscular, and had a swimmers build, he tried to put on a brave face, but I could tell that he was pretty intimidated by the monsters.

"Th-this is your l-last warning! B-back off!" He shouted, slashing his sword wildly, not even bothering with him, an_ empousai_ slithered forward, the guy swung at the _empousai's_ head, the _empousai _ducked, and stood up, it held up it's hands, which had razor-sharp fingernails, and slashed downwards, the guy stumbled back and fell over, avoiding the strike, and accidentally threw his sword up into the air, and out of pure luck the sword hit the _empousai, _and it crumbled to dust.

The guy quickly stood up, and grabbed his sword, suddenly becoming more confident.

"H-ha! Serves you right, you saw what happened to your f-friend over there, I-I'll do the same to you!" He said, apparently the other _empousai _detected the fear in his voice and slithered at him, the boy too overconfident with his last victory charged at the _empousai, _the second before he reached it, he tripped on a stick lying on the ground, he threw his hands in the air, and again out of pure luck, managed to strike the _empousai _in the head.

The guy stood up again, he faced the hellhound, he grinned. Confident with his _'skill'_ he threw his sword at the hellhound, the hellhound didn't even bother to move, the sword went _way_ wide, let's just say he had more chance hitting a bird out of the air, then the hellhound.

The hellhound growled and leapt at the boy, the guy stumbled back, and tripped. _Again, _and fell onto the ground, he covered his face and screamed. Suddenly, I charged forward with impossible speed, uncapped riptide, jumped landing on the hellhounds head, making it collapse on the floor, and stabbed it's head. The hellhound crumbled to dust as I jumped off.

I capped riptide and looked at the kid properly, he had ocean blue eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. I held out my hand for him, he grabbed it, and I pulled him up.

"Hey, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, what's yours?" I said in a friendly tone

"I'm Kevin, Kevin William Saber, and back there, I didn't need your help, I could've done just fine!" The boy replied angrily (W. R. Winters OC)

"Hey, okay, whatever you say" I said back, knowing that I had probably hurt his pride. Probably a son of Zeus I thought, well now Jason can have another brother. I looked at kevin, he looked pissed off that I hadn't argued with him.

"Hey, do you know who's your dad?" I asked him

"I don't know, just my mom's name" Kevin replied

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough" I told him

"What?" He said, looking at me as if I was crazy "Anyway, what is this stupid place? You don't even have any guards, what if one of those ugly monsters came in and killed us? So does everyone who come here rely on some random guy to pass by and save them? Not that I need saving, I was doing just fine until you interrupted" He said angrily

"I'll have someone explain ok? Now follow me, see that house there? That's where we're going" I said as I led him toward the big house.

"I don't need your help! I can get there just fine on my own, I'll lead, after all, I'm obviously better then you! I defeated 2 monsters without any training!" Kevin said, I sighed and slowed down, walking behind him.

Jesus friking christ! This guy was definitely a son of Zeus, I mean look at his pride and his arrogance, definitely a son of Zeus. I was actually feeling happy that this ****** wasn't my ******* brother. I thought as I walked behind him.

As we entered the big house, Chiron and Mr.D were playing a card game.

"Blasted game!" Complained Mr.D as he lost against Chiron, I looked at their scoreboard. 36-0, No wonder he was mad.

"Ah, Percy! I see that we have a new camper!

"Yah, we sure do" _and he's a son of a *****._ I thought. Then I shook my head, what was wrong with me? I never have thoughts like that!

"Now, young man, please tell me what your name is" Chiron asked politely

"Kevin, Kevin William Saber. Why'd you ask me? Why don't you ask that guy over there, Perry something!" Kevin said rudely

"Alright Kevin, but what have you got against Percy?" Chiron asked

"Nothing! Except when I was battling these snake ladies, and this huge black dog, and then I killed those two snake people easy-peasy and was about to kill the hellhound when he came in and then he killed it, and said that he had saved me." Kevin said, accusing me.

"Percy is this true?" Chiron asked me

"No, it's not Chiron, the two _empousai _he killed were purely accidents that happened when he tripped, and when he faced the hellhound, he threw his sword at the hellhound, but instead of hitting the hellhound the sword flew way wide, and the hellhound was about to kill him when I stepped in and killed it, and I didn't even say that I had saved him, and I didn't steal the credit, I let him take all the credit!" I replied, angry that Chiron could even _think_ that I would do something like that.

"Lier!" Kevin shouted at me

"I swear on the river styx that what I said was true!" I said, thunder rumbled outside

"I also swear on the river- mmmphhh, mmmph!"Kevin said, interrupted by Chiron as he stood up, and covered Kevin's mouth before he could finish the sentence

"Don't lie Kevin, if you swear on the river styx that something was true, and you lied, you'll be cast down to the pits of tartarus, and Percy won't be there to save you again" Chiron said at Kevin "Percy swore and he is still alive, which means that _you_ were lying."

"I was NOT!" Kevin retorted, shoving Chiron's hand away from his mouth.

"Forget it Kevin, now please go into the video room for your introduction to camp" Chiron told Kevin, pointing at the Video room door. As Kevin marched off angrily, Chiron said "Well, that one's a son of Zeus for sure, but he looks like a swimmer. A son of Zeus a swimmer? This is crazy" Chuckling, Chiron went into the Video room after Kevin

"Well, lookie there! We got another camper, and look at that. He's as arrogant as father, probably another of his children" Dionysus said, sighing "What was his name again? Katie?" Dionysus asked

"Kevin" I answered

"Well isn't he an arrogant son of a *****" Dionysus said

"My thoughts exactly" I said before leaving the room.

**Line break**

After I left the big house, I was mobbed by a crowd of campers

"Who was he?"

"Has he been claimed yet?

"What's he like?"

"Where's he from?"

"Guys, guys calm down, I don't even know yet, Go ask Chiron when he's done, okay? Now go back to your duties" I said, shooing them away like a herd of sheep.

"Tough time?" A voice asked, Annabeth.

"Yeah" I replied

"So what IS he like?" Annabeth asked

"Well, he's the son of Zeus for sure, pretty arrogant, and rude to." I answered

"Huh, that's not surprising" Annabeth said

"He does look pretty hot though" I told her

"Relax, I won't fall for him. If he's as much of a jerk as you say, I'd never like him" Annabeth said back

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise" Annabeth replied

"Alright" I said

"Want to go for a walk?" Annabeth asked

"sure!" I replied enthusiastically, wanting to pay up for the time I owed her.

**Line break**

After the walk, we walked happily hand-in-hand to the Big House, wondering if Kevin was done with his 'introduction'. As if on cue, Kevin burst from the house.

"I knew it! I Knew I was special!" He shouted "I am the best!"

"Well isn't he obnoxious" Annabeth said

"He sure is" I replied.

An hour later, at the campfire,

"Everyone, Everyone quiet!" Chiron shouted as the crowd calmed down. "Today, We welcome a new camper, a new face to camp half-blood!" The crowd cheered, and Kevin came in, walking around and beaming at everyone.

"He has not been claimed ye-" Chiron started, but was suddenly interrupted by a gasp from the crowd. He turned around to see Kevin, with a… symbol of… a… trident, on top of his head.

"What?" Kevin asked, and noticed everyone looking at something above his head. He gasped when he saw it.

"All hail Kevin William Saber, son of Poseidon, earth shaker, ruler of the seas." Chiron said, as everyone bowed except for me. After all I was also a son of Poseidon

"Ah Hah! I knew I was special, not only did I defeat 2 _empousai _without training, I'm also a child of the big three! Hah!" Suddenly, he noticed I wasn't bowing.

"Hey YOU! Why aren't you bowing, get down on your knees and BOW!" Kevin shouted

"Shut up Kevin, I'm also a son of Poseidon" I retorted

"You? You are a son of Poseidon?" Kevin asked incredulously, "but your so weak!" That drew some gasps and mutters from the crowd, after all, not everyone insults the savor of Olympus on their first day here.

"Yes, I am, you got a problem with that?" I asked, uncapping riptide.

"You dare threaten me? I-I am your brother! Father will not be happy if he knows that you killed me on my first day here! I'm his favourite son!" Kevin said nervously

"Exactly, since I'm your brother, I'm perfectly allowed to kill you, not that I am going to" I said, slowly walking towards him.

"Then leave! Now! Get outta here!"Kevin shouted at me

"Make me" I said

"Ch-cheater! I don't have any weapons! I haven't had any training yet!" Kevin said, backing up slowly

"Fine, either way, I'll be gone by the end of this week. I have a quest to do" I said before capping riptide and leaving the campfire.

"Hah! You see? He was scared of me!" Kevin said as soon as I left. The crowd muttered in disapproval and left.

"Hey Percy! Wait up!" A voice said behind me, I turned around to see Annabeth

"Hey Annabeth" I said

"Why were you so mean to him?" Annabeth asked

"ME? How can you say that, he was being such a jerk!" I retorted, how could Annabeth say that?

"Okay, fine you got a point, but that was a little too harsh, you're never like that what happened to you?" Annabeth asked me, with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I don't know, he was just… So annoying!" I said angrily

"It's alright, nobody likes him anyway" Annabeth said, "Wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure!" I said, before heading off with Annabeth

When we got there, there was a flash, and Athena appeared.

"Lady Athena" I said bowing

"Mom?" Annabeth said, still standing up "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you see… Percy's quest has been… changed, he has to go now" Athena replied **(And I am tired of typing sappy love conversations between Percy, and Annabeth.)**

"What? But he just got here for a day!" Annabeth complained

"I know dear, but he has to go. It's an emergency" Athena told Annabeth

"But Mom!" Annabeth said

"Sorry dear, but it's very important" Athena said "Percy you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just wait a sec" I said, before turning to Annabeth

"Annabeth, I gotta go" I told her

"But You can't! You just got back!" Annabeth said

"Sorry, but I have to go" I told her

"Fine, but how long will this take?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know, Lady Athena?" I asked Athena

"I'm not sure, about a year and a half?" Athena replied

"WHAT?" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"But that's so long!" Annabeth said

"I'm sorry dear, as I said before, this is as important as saving olympus to him" Athena said

"Really? More than me?" Annabeth asked

"No, I'm doing this for you. Okay? I'll be back in a year and a half then. I swear on the river styx that I will be, and I'll be returning with something that's meant for you." Thunder rumbled

"Alright, but if you don't, I'll find you myself and kill you!" Annabeth said

"Okay" I replied

"One last thing Percy" Annabeth said before she leaned towards me and kissed me, the kiss lasted a long time before we broke up.

"I'm ready Lady Athena" I said, and we disappeared in a flash of light

**Line break**

A second later we appeared on Olympus, in front of the Olympian Council.

"What is the meaning of this Daughter!" Boomed Zeus, who sat on his throne in the middle of all the other Olympians

"Well, you see Percy here, wants to marry my daughter, and I have given him three tasks to do, he had already completed two, which include him defeating Hyperion in had-to-hand combat without using powers, and collecting the golden apples front the Garden of the Hesperides." she said to Zeus, murmurs of approval went across Olympians, who were impressed by what I had already done, especially from my dad, Poseidon, and Hades, but I decided not to look at Poseidon since he had claimed that arrogant son of a *****, Hades was nodding his head, and was being very… well friendly towards me. After all, I had denied godhood again, and instead, gave Hades and Hestia a throne on the Olympian Council.

_Flashback_

_ I was standing in front of the Olympian Council._

_ "Perseus Jackson, Savour of Olympus. Once again, will you accept godhood, since this time Annabeth will receive godhood as well?" Zeus asked_

_ "Im sorry, but no" I replied_

_ "Excuse me? You deny our generous offer, once again?" Zeus asked incredulously _

_ "Yes, I'm sorry, but I do not wish to become a god Lord Zeus" I said to Zeus nervously, wondering if he was going to blast me to pieces._

_ "Alright, fine. What favour do you want now?" Zeus asked, apparently annoyed that I had denied his off, again._

_ "I would much rather have Lord Hades, and Lady Hestia, have a throne on the Olympian Council" I said, nodding to Hades and Hestia, who were invited to this meeting._

_ "That's too much to ask Perseus" Zeus boomed "There has been centuries of hatred between the three of us, nothing can be solved in a matter of minutes." Zeus said_

_ "Lord Zeus if I may" A voice said_

_ "Annabeth Chase, you dare interrupt me?" Zeus said_

_ "No, Lord Zeus. I apologize for my rudeness, but I would like to say something" Said Annabeth_

_ "Then Speak" Said Zeus_

_ "Since Percy is no longer becoming a god, I will have to decline too, after all. He is my boyfriend" Annabeth said "And instead, I would like to back up Percy's favour"_

_ "Fine, alright. Hades and Hestia will be allowed to be Olympians, IF the council decides to. All in favour Hades and Hestia being on the Olympian Council?" said Zeus, surprisingly, 8 hands shot up. "Fine, I hereby declare that Hades, and Hestia, are now Olympians" Zeus said glumly. As the throne room shifted, and the chairs that the Olympians were sitting in spun around, and two new seats appeared. One made of Stygian Iron, and was decorated with jewels of all kinds, and another that was like a burning fire, with pictures of food on top._

_ "Thank you Perseus, we will be forever grateful" Said Hades and Hestia_

_ "You're welcome Lord Hades, and Lady Hestia" I said as I bowed._

_Flashback End_

"So what does this quest have to do with us Athena?" Said Zeus

"For His 3rd and Final Task, I would like you all to train him for a month, and then test him, and then you can bless him. He will have to accomplish majority of all his tests to marry my daughter." Athena said

"Very well" Said Zeus sighing

"Who will train him first?" Asked Zeus

"Ooooh Oooh Me! Me!" Shouted Aphrodite

"What will he be tested on?" Asked Athena

"He'll be tested on how to dress properly, and who to resist charm speak, and how to flirt and how to understand any kind of woman, and how to read someone's feelings!" Aphrodite squealed excitedly, like a 5-year old kid, getting a birthday present.

"Alright, fine. At the end of the Month, he will come back with the results, and go to the next training session." Athena said

"Yayyyyy!" Shouted Aphrodite

"Alright, this meeting is over" Said Zeus, and all of the gods flashed out but Aphrodite

"When we're done, you are going to be so handsome!" Aphrodite squeaked, and flashed us to her palace. When we got there, she started talking excitedly, ok lessons start now! Number one, never ever… **(I am not going to waste my time thinking up stupid, stupid fashion tips and pickup lines. I'm just going to skip a month, and get it done with, this will happen with all the tests. now if your going to complain, just shut up, and read the rest of the story, 'cause I have been typing for 14hours nonstop, so I am kind of tired to care about anything).**

I was having the worst time of my life, every morning I woke up, Aphrodite would come in and have me choose a set of clothing, out of a billion types of different clothing, for a specific type of girl, and I had to choose the right one, and if I chose the wrong one, she'd start lecturing me about why no one would like this outfit, and then after that, I'd have a charm speak lesson, where for 3 Hours I would have to resist her charm speak of me wanting punch myself in the face. Which I failed, terribly for about a two weeks before I got the hang of it.

After that, she'd lecture me about how to read someones feelings a hundred times better than a satyr could do it, and then I'd have to listen to her telling me what type of girl like what and bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

By the end of the month, I could tell which outfit to pick for anyone, perfectly resist charm speak, and how to flirt, and how to understand anyone, also read feelings, to be truthful, I was pretty sure that I would fail this one, but instead of getting the usual D+, I got an A+, which was pretty good, and also like the only good grade I have ever got, before I left for the council, Aphrodite decided to bless me, and after a second, I seemed to have grew, to about 6"2', and slightly more toned, and well you get the point.

**Line break**

When I teleported into the throne room, I instantly felt every female gods eyes on me, yes even Artemis. After a while, Athena finally broke away from her trance and asked me "Perseus Jackson. What are the results on your test?" Asked Athena

"I completed it, A+" I answered

"Really? Aphrodite, is this true?" Asked Athena

"Yup" Aphrodite said happily "A+"

"Hmmph, don't get to happy yet Jackson, there's 11 more to go, not including Dionysus 'cause he's just too lazy, ALRIGHT PEOPLE, WHO'S NEXT?" Asked Athena

"I will have him next" Said Poseidon

"Dad?" I asked

"Yes?" My dad replied

"Don't I already know a lot?" I asked

"Oh no, not even close!" Said Poseidon "You have a lot more to learn young man" He said chuckling

"So Poseidon, What are you going to teach him?" Asked Athena

"Underwater Combat, Water Powers, And Summoning and Controlling Sea creatures

"Alright, meeting dismissed" Said Zeus, as the gods flashed out, Poseidon flashed us out into his palace. His Underwater Palace.

"Alright Percy, welcome to my palace, training starts tomorrow, first you'll be training in melee combat with Triton, and later on I'll be training you on your water powers, and you summoning powers okay?" Poseidon said before he glided off

The next day, I woke up, and picked a training outfit. I walked along the hallways of Dad's Palace, admiring the corals and the decoration of the palace.

"Percy! Hey!" My dad said as I entered the main hall.

"Hey, err do you know where's Triton?" I asked

"Over there, with the Mermen" Dad said

"Ok, thanks" I said, and swam over to Triton.

"Lord Triton" I said as I bowed

"No need Perseus, I am your half-brother after all" Triton said

"Call me Percy" I said

"Sure why not" Triton replied

"Anyway, today you will be training with the mermen on basic water hand-to-hand combat" Triton said.

"Alright" I said, as I joined the group of Mermen, the rest of the day was tiring, water training turned out to be worse than Ahrodites lectures, there were balance training, underwater evasive maneuvers…

The following day, I trained with dad.

"Alright Percy let's go" Poseidon said when I was ready, he snapped his fingers, and we flashed into a forest.

"Aren't we going to practice under water techniques?" I asked

"Oh no, that's we're doing it above ground, now first thing show me what you can do, create the biggest ball of water you can" Said Poseidon, I closed my eyes and concentrated, I moved my hands as if I was scooping water out of the lake with my hands, and then I opened my eyes, I saw a huge ball of water, maybe one third of the lake. I let it go, looking at my dad, waiting for him to say something, that's Ok, I guess, he snapped his fingers and suddenly the whole lake flew up, a huge mass of water floated in the air, dozens of fish fell onto the ground. The fish screamed

**"Oh Lord what are you doing? We are dying!"**

** "Please Stop! No Water…"**

** "Aaaaaaagh, wheres my water!"**

"Whoop, sorry" Poseidon said, apologizing before letting the water splash back down. "As you can see, with practice Percy, you will soon be doing that. "Now lesson 1, focus more. Clear you mind before you… The day's repeated, and lesson's repeated. One day with Dad, One day with Triton.

After about 3 weeks, I could almost beat Triton in water-combat, and I could do very well with my water powers, I learned how to dissolve myself into water vapor and teleport that way. I could turn myself into water and become a puddle, and I could also summon water without having to find a water source anymore, and other assortments of powers, a really neat one where when I shot an arrow, I could concentrate on the water vapor in the air to form a solid tunnel and make the arrow go in that tunnel, which technically made me an A-grade Archer.

After the 3rd week, Poseidon started to teach me how summon sea creatures, just summoning, no combat, no water powers, only learning summoning.

"Now the first thing you do, is you have to imagine the creature in your mind, the more vivid it is the more likely it is for you to summon it, now imagine calling it to you, imagine it coming towards you, and it will come, now controlling it will be harder, usually it will work, but with giant sea serpents and such, you'll need to control it, when it appears, you have to will it to obey you, will it to listen to you." said Poseidon. As much as I didn't like that part, I still did it, by the end of week, I could with a lot of concentration and strain, summon a sea monster as tall as a building, smaller monsters like adult sea serpents would take a little less strain, and I could easily summon about a dozen of small sea creature's slightly taller then me without breaking a sweat."

At the end of the month I reported back to the council.

"Your marks?" Athena asked

"A+" I said again, for some reason Athena wasn't too happy about me getting straight A's

"Alright, this time, I get to choose who your going with, this seems too easy for you. I choose… Artemis!" Athena said cackling

"What?" Me and Artemis said at the same time

"I said Artemis" Repeated Athena, smiling evilly

"I will NOT spend a month of my time with a _boy_!" Shouted Artemis, who had said boy, as if it was poisonous.

"I'm sorry Athena, but Artemis will not be included in this one Okay?" Said Zeus, on Artemis's side.

"Fine" Said Athena

"I choose Ares then" Said Athena

"No Fair! Ares is going to beat me up!" I complained, trying to make Ares look good in front of everyone

"You betcha! I'll beat that punk up and send him to hell!" Said Ares

"Your not going to kill him Ares" Said Athena

"Aw come on! Fine" Complained Ares

"I'm going to teach him how to fight. Thats it" Ares declared

"All right, meeting over." Zeus said, and everyone flashed out.

"All right kid, let's go" Ares said, and he flashed us to… an arena?

"Why are we here?" I asked Ares, Suddenly he marched up to me, and punched my face. _Crack! _The punch sounded. The punch hurt so much that I was sure I broke some bones.

"Lesson one, always be prepared" Ares said, he stomped in front of me, stretching his arm out for me to grab it. When I grabbed his arm, and instead of him suddenly letting go of my hand and me falling down, I pulled hard on his arm, and as he stumbled to catch his footing, I jumped up, and retreated a few steps and uncapped riptide. Ares finally gained his footing, turned around and grinned at me.

"Smart kid, now get ready!" Ares said, as he summoned his sword into his hands and charged at me, swinging at my head. I ducked and slashed at his foot. He jumped up flipped over my head and landed behind me, I turned around as he lounged, I sidestepped and jabbed at his head. He ducked and jabbed at my chest. I retreated a few steps, as he advanced forward, he feinted to the left, and then jabbed at my head, I ducked and moved to the side. He spun around, and swung at my waist, parrying the strike, I aimed for his head. ducking, he retreated a step and summoned another sword, charging forward again, he swung at both my head and my waist. Leaving his chest open, I jabbed at it but drawing back one sword, Ares deflected it and kept swinging. He then flashed behind me and lounged at my back. I turned around to see a sword heading for my chest, thinking quickly I dissolved into water vapor, and re-assembled myself behind him, I swung at his head, and he turned around and blocked it.

"Not bad kid" He said as he swung me. "You ready to face a _real god_?"

"You mean this isn't your 'real god' fighting style?" I asked

"Nope not even close" Ares said, "Real fighting starts… now" Suddenly his strikes became ten times faster. Struggling to block the strikes, I retreated back, hoping to find a pattern in Ares' fighting, but Ares rushed forward in blinding speed and kicked my chest, I fell to the ground, and found a sword at my neck, courtesy of Ares.

"That, kid. Is _real_ fighting" Said Ares, He snapped his fingers and flashed us to his palace. "Rooms over there kid" Ares said, pointing at a door. Wake up at 7:00AM. Sharp. Same thing tomorrow.

The next day, I woke up and went downstairs. There was a empty plate and goblet on the table, I recognized the plate and goblets as the magical ones from camp half-blood. I looked up and saw Ares.

"eat and meet me at the arena, back door to the right." Said Ares, as he flashed away. I sat down, summoned a blue coke, and a blue sandwich with blue bacon, and blue eggs. Hungry, I chowed down everything, and went to the Arena.

"All right kid, training starts now" Said Ares as he charged at me.

Surprisingly, Ares was a good teacher when he wanted to be, which was very rare. He started with normal speed, and slowly went strikes faster and stronger everyday. Every time I was beaten, he'd point out my mistake, and told me what I was supposed to do. After the 2nd week, he decided to give me his blessing, do to my 'great sense sword fighting skills' and that I had made him look good in front of his father. After I was blessed, I felt waves of energy, my reflects became sharp, and every single fighting technique ever thought of rushed into my head. Even though I knew the techniques, it took me a long time to learn them after the 3rd week, I had almost mastered sword fighting, and could almost beat Ares. On the 4th week, he taught me battle techniques and what to do against certain opponents, how to face large masses of enemies, and more. After the month ended, I reported back to the Council.

"Marks?"Athena asked

"A-" I replied

"Alright, who's next?"

"I will" said Hades

"Alright, but Hades how are you going to train him if he doesn't have any or your powers?" Asked Athena

"Thats easy" said Hades "I Hades, grant Perseus Jackson the authority and powers of any demigod child of mine, effective immediately" Out of nowhere my aura seemed to increase by tenfold, and I felt this feeling of death in the air. "Alright, now. I will teach Percy who to use his new powers, and how to control the dead."

"Alright, meeting dismissed" Zeus Boomed. Everyone left but Hades.

"Now Percy. We will train in the underworld, you can also train with Nico, now for your first session. Shadow-traveling. See that shadow under Zeus's throne? I want you to go there and imagine my palace, remember the last time you were there? Imagine that place, and then think about yourself melting into the shadows and reappearing, okay your first try might be a bit dizzy, but it'll probably be fine." Said Hades

"Alright Lord Hades" I said and walked into the shadows, imagining myself in his palace, I felt myself melting in a shadow and reappearing in another shadow… that was 50feet above the ground. I screamed as I fell, and dissolved myself into water vapour, and reappearing into the shadows. When I appeared, I was instantly met by 3 dozen soldiers carrying guns and other weapons locked on me, I could see a dozen skeleton snipers aiming at me, and about another dozen aiming their M4A1's at me, and the last dozen carrying swords, and other weapons.

"Stop" I said automatically. The effect was instantaneous, skeletons lowered their snipers and guns, zombies lowered their swords, and they all bowed. A spirit floated in front of me, and bowed

"I'm sorry Lord Perseus, we have not seen you before, please forgive us for our stupidity" The spirit apologized

"No, it's okay, and please call me Percy, and please don't bow, I'm not used to these formalities" I told the spirit, as he got up, so did the rest of the dead soldiers.

"Yes Lord Pers-Percy" The spirit said, correcting himself before he did something wrong again.

"Ah, I see that the dead have acknowledged you Percy" Hades said, sliding out of the shadows.

"Lord Hades" Said the spirit. Everybody, including bowed again, this time including me.

"Rise" Hades said, and everyone rose up

"Now, Percy here, will be staying here for a month, and learning his new powers. After all he's a quick learner" Hades said

"Training begins tomorrow, we'll have 3 weeks of practicing your shadow/other powers, and 1 week in summoning the dead, since that's not as important" Hades said, derek will show you to you room, gesturing at the spirit. "Now, I have… business to attend to" Said Hades, before melting into a shadow

"Percy, sir please, follow me." Derek said, walking towards a hallway

"Okay, coming" I replied, following Derek, after a minute, we stopped at the end of the hallway, there was a huge door, decorated with a golden rim, and the door had two images, on the left door there was a picture of a trident, on the right, a picture of a pomegranate, both pictures on a dark obsidian background, and there were no handles.

"Right here" said Derek, "Now Percy, sir. Please place your hand on the door" I pressed my hand onto the door, after a second, I seemed to melt through the door, and I emerged from the other side. I gasped, it was a huge room, bigger than the Poseidon cabin back home, on the left corner, there was a bed with blue sheets and pillows, with a dark black frame, opposite of the bed, there was a huge, flat screen HD-TV. On the right, there was a small fountain, made of shining stones, the water mixed with the light created tiny rainbows that danced across the surface of the water, beside the fountain, there was a swimming pool that was over 10 meters deep. In the middle of the room, there was 3 couches arranged in a U-shape around a huge glass table that had magical plates and goblets like camp half-blood's. Near the bed there was another door that led to a huge bathroom lighten with glowing stone, and green fire. It had an obsidian/gold bathtub, and a glass shower, also a large sink decorated with jewels, and had a glowing mirror in front of it. Beside the sink, there was even an automatic hand-dryer machine.

"Amazing isn't it?" Derek said

"Yes it is" I replied

"Are you not used to such… good conditions?" Derek asked

"Well, no" I said

"Ah, that explains your surprised expression" Derek said, looking at my face

"Oh, huh didn't realize that" I said, quickly setting my face straight

"Anyway, Percy, sir your schedule is to wake up tomorrow at 8Am, and go to the dining hall, which is out the door, one turn to the left, and two turns to the right, first door on your left, well it's the only door in that hallway" Said Derek

"Okay, got it. Thanks Derek" I said, memorizing Derek's directions

"Your welcome milord" Derek said as he turned around and floated through the door.

"Well, let's get some sleep" I said, climbing into bed

**Line Break**

The next day I woke up and 7:30 climbed out of bed, dressed, and did the morning routine, and headed out the door. Pressing my palm to the door, I melted through it and appeared on the other side.

"Ok, so straight out the door, one left, and two to the right" I said as I made my way to the Dining hall, I found the door, and pushed in, the doors opened and closed behind me. Persephone and Hades where having a heated discussion.

"So he's staying here for a whole month?" Persephone asked

"Yes, dear. One whole month" Hades said

"Well at least he's not another of your children" Persephone said

"Yes, I know I know" Hades said

"Lord Hades, Lady Persephone" I said, interrupting their conversation "I'm sorry, did I interrupt your conversation?"

"Ah, Percy! No, no it's perfectly fine, I hope you've settled in well?" Hades asked, trying to change topic

"No offense Lord Hades, but I can read emotions and feelings, and if I am unwelcome here, I will be more than happy to leave, and leave you in peace" I said

"What? No, no one said anything about you leaving right?" Hades said, glaring at Persephone

"Of course your welcome Percy!" Persephone said with a fake smile

"Really Lord Hades, if Lady Persephone feels uncomfortable about me being here, I can leave" I replied

"No, no please don't Percy" Hades said

"Alright, Lord Hades" I said, picking a random chair and sitting down.

"Please eat dinner" Hades said, he beckoned at the magical plates and goblets that appeared below me.

"Of course Lord Hades" I said

**Line Break (Again)**

After breakfast, Hades took me out on a random patch of land in the underworld.

"Alright Percy, today we start training your shadow powers, you should be able to surpass Nico since you have received blessings from 2 gods already, one which is the god of war. Which probably boosted your stamina+strength by tenfold, and since you it should be easier for you to learn since you are a very very fast learner. Now lesson one, controlling shadows, this is the most basic thing a child of the underworld can do. Control the shadows, see that shadow over there?" Hades said, pointing at the shadow below a tree "Try to make that shadow move, will it to move, put your concentration in and it _will_ move!" Said Hades. I concentrated on the shadow, and to my surprise, it moved. "Good job Percy, Okay, now try to focus it into a shape, make into the shape of a tendril.

By the end of the day, I could control a shadow, and turn it into any shape I wanted, for a minute. After A week, I could control one tendril for several minutes, or several tendrils for one minute, by the end of the second week, I could change any shadow into and shape, without breaking a sweat, I could also take a shadow, and make it into a shape, and make it solid. So I could create solid shadows. By the end of the 3rd week, I was capable of summoning a solid shadow sword, or any kind of object made out of shadows, but only one. In the final week, Hades taught me how to summon the dead. "Concentrate on the thing you want to summon, imagine it, and it will appear." Hades said, basically the same as summoning sea monsters.

At the end of the fourth week, I could summon 4-6 skeletons, and then I would collapse, making 1 skeleton was easy, though it tired me a bit, making 6 would take utter concentration, and then after that, I would go unconscious.

I stood in front of the Olympian council.

"Marks?" Athena asked once again

"They were… Inconclusive" I said

"What do you mean inconclusive?" Asked Athena

"We weren't done with all the subjects yet" Said Hades

"Fine, then you can have one more month, after all, there are 12 Olympians who are _willing_ to train Percy, and Percy has 18 Months to return back to camp." Said Athena

"Thank you Lady Athena" I said

"Council Dismissed!" Shouted Zeus, as everyone left.

Me and Hades shadow traveled back to the underworld for another 4 weeks of training.

At the start of the 5th week, we continued with summoning the dead, at the end of the 7th week, I could summon a half a dozen skeleton soldiers without breaking a sweat, after that, we moved back onto shadows.

After another 2 weeks of training, I did well enough that I could summon a set of solid shadow armour, and a sword with just a little concentration.

I stood in front of the Olympian council again.

"Marks?" Asked Athena

"A" I replied

"All right who's next?" Asked Athena, Apollo raised his hand. "Alright, Apollo is training Percy next"

"Council dismissed" Said Zeus, and everyone flashed out.

**(Ok so umm, sorry but I have been typing way too long, and I have like what 10 more olympians to go? So I'm just going to skip through all of these and get to the Major part where he gets mad.)**

Apollo After a month taught me how to tell if someone is lying or not, He also taught me how to right poetry, how to sing, and how to play instruments. One subject a week. I got an B+. He also blessed me, and I suddenly became very good at singing and playing instruments, and I got worse in archery.

Next Person Hermes, Hermes blessed me after the first day of training, saying that it was a gift for saving Olympus twice, saving his staff, and for making Luke do what was right in the end after the second titan war. I found that I could run/jump/move/twist/fight very fast, almost as fast as Ares was in his 'god fighting style'. He taught me how to save my stamina when I run, and how to be stealthy and how to steal.

After that, I had Demeter, from Demeter, I spent a month behind a plow, everyday in the hot burning sun, pushing a plow, farming. The only thing her blessing did to me was make me know everything there is to know about farming and plants. What did help was the plowing did make me a lot stronger.

After Demeter, I had Hera. Who decided that she couldn't help me do anything, so instead she just blessed me and made me know all their is to know about family, and weddings. Then she just let me have a month of free time. Yay!

After Hera, I had Zeus. Zeus was unwilling to give any power to a son of Poseidon, until after a little convincing from Athena, gave me some powers over lightning, and allowed me to go into his domain. He trained me on how to create thunderstorms, and how to use lightning, he also trained me on how to increase my stamina even more by having me make and sustain a thunderstorm for 3 Hours straight.

After Zeus, Athena herself decided to train me, first she blessed me, and I collapsed on the floor due to information overload. I had history, facts, battle techniques, random pieces of information flying in my head, making me go crazy. Athena first tested me on random pieces of information like when was the internet first invented? Why did the egyptians build pyramids… Then she had me learn hot to read and write proper english. After 3 weeks and failing miserably, we decided to add another month to my studying.

After Athena, I had Hestia, Hestia was different. For when she trained me she asked me a question.

"Perseus Jackson, will you become my champion, and fight for what I believe is right?" Asked Hestia, I bowed and replied

"Of course Lady Hestia, it would be my honor to become your champion" I said

"Then rise Perseus Jackson, Champion of Hestia" She said, as it turns out, I had gained the power over fire, and food. In the first 3 weeks, she taught me how to use my fire powers, by the end of the 3rd week, I could summon a fire tornado, I could summon a wall of fire, or shoot balls of fire at my enemies. it only took me one week to master the food Power, you just think of the food, clap your hands, and bam. there it is.

After Hestia, Lastly I had Hephaestus. Hephaestus instead, had me run errands instead of doing work. When I asked him why was I doing this, he would tell me that I would know later on. After 4 weeks of running errands, I had brought him gold, jewels, more gold and jewels, and lots of other materials. At the end of the month, he called me over, and gave me a box.

"Here you go Percy" He said in a rough voice

"What's this for Lord Hephaestus?" I asked

"You got a ring for your girlfriend yet?" Asked Hephaestus

"errr no" I said

"Well then here you go, open the box" Said Hephaestus, I opened the box and gasped, it was a rind, and not just any ring, this ring was made from a band of gold, the gold had a huge diamond on it, the diamond was half-grey, and half-sea green. The colour of me and Annabeth's eyes. Around the band of gold there were tiny inscriptions made of other tiny jewels, it wrapped around the ring saying: _Percy and Annabeth, forever and ever after._

"Thank you so much Lord Hephaestus!" I said to him, ever so grateful.

"Your welcome" Said Hephaestus

**Line Break**

Hephaestus was my last trainer. My third task was completed, I had a ring. I had Athena's approval. I was ready. I left the throne room, and pulled out a box. It was time. I was going to propose.


	5. A big fight

Hey** everyone, sorry for updating so late. I'm pretty busy, and the last chapter took me 4 days to think up and write it, but anyway, here's Chapter 5. Please review and stuff. _Also, when I right stuff_ _like this, like in this bended way, it means that the character talking like this, is talking in a menacing tone. Like: You will die. - See? Menacing and threatening. _:D**

Hephaestus was my last trainer. My third task was completed, I had a ring. I had Athena's approval. I was ready. I left the throne room, and pulled out a box. It was time. I was going to propose.

**Line break**

I stood in front of the Olympian council one again. "Perseus Jackson. You have completed all three of your tasks, and received great marks from each and every Olympian. Are you ready to propose to my daughter?" Asked Athena

"Yes, Lady Athena. I am" I said

"Then go propose. Go to Camp Half-Blood, and propose, you have my blessing." Replied Athena

"I will" I said confidently

"_This Meeting Is Over, Council Dismissed"_ Said Zeus, all the gods flashed out but Athena. "Go Perseus. Marry my daughter" Said Athena, she snapped her fingers, and I appeared in camp, it was nighttime. I went to the Athena cabin and knocked, there was no answer. I pushed open the door to see an empty cabin, confused I went to all the cabins and they were all empty. I look around and saw all my friends, I ran towards them. "Hey guys! What's up?" I asked them

"Percy!" They shouted, the ran up and I collapsed from a group hug. "Hey guys! What's up!" I asked again

"N-nothing, everything's fine" Clarisse said

"Yah, nothing is happening" said Nico

"Yup, nothing" Conner and Travis Stoll said, I narrowed my eyes, suspicious, I could tell they were lying. It's not like I trained with Apollo for nothing.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. What's up guys, where is everyone?" I asked suspiciously

"Errrr, at the campfire." said Conner, Clarisse slapped him and said

"Great, you idiot. Now he knows" Clarisse said angrily

"Okay, guys. What's up. Why is everyone at the campfire?" I asked, suddenly as if on cue, there were cheers, and shouting, and chants

"Why is everyone cheering, was somebody claimed?" I asked, walking towards the campfire

"Percy stop, you don't want to know" Clarisse said, stepping in front of me

"What is going on?" I asked, I shoved Clarisse away from me and kept walking

"Percy…" Nico said

"All right, times up. What is going on?" I asked

"Fine… just go to the campfire and you'll find out, just… try not to get mad okay?" Nico said

"I can't promise that" I said, as I marched towards the campfire. As I walked closer the cheering grew louder, and louder, and the crowd suddenly fell silent. I could hear one loud voice. _Kevin_. I ran towards the camp fire and stood at the entrance. To my horror, I saw Kevin wrapping his arms around Annabeth. _My Annabeth_. He looked her in the eyes… and kissed her, and to my surprise, she kissed back.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Asked Kevin, he pulled out a ring with a medium-sized sea-blue diamond.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Of course!" Said Annabeth, the crowd cheered. Instantly my horror and surprise turned to anger, and loathing.

_"What, is going on here?" _I asked in a loud and threatening tone. I used my shadow powers, and made the campfire dim, and the shadows move. The crowd grew silent instantly

"P-Percy?" Asked Annabeth

_"What, is going on here?!"_ I asked again, this time in a threatening tone. _"How, how can you betray me to that treacherous mutt?" _I asked in disbelief

"What do you think you're doing here, you weakling? Get out of my camp, as the leader of this camp. I order you to!" Shouted Kevin

_"Your camp?" _I asked again, in an even more threatening tone. _"So, this is the amount of loyalty this ******** camp has? This? Do you know what I did for all of you? For Anna-Her?" _I said again

"You did nothing!" Shouted Kevin

_"Nothing did I? Than I believe there is no harm in telling you what I have done? I came here when I was much much younger then you. _

_When I was first twelve, I came to camp. I had my first quest. I had to find out who stole Zeus's Master Bolt, and return it to stop a civil war between the gods. On the quest, I went to the underworld and came out alive, I realized that Ares had tricked me, so I fought him and won. I returned Zeus's Master Bolt and save camp, and pretty much the world."_ Barely pausing, I continued.

_"On my second quest, I found out that Thalia's tree had been poisoned and that the only cure was the golden fleece, Chiron was then kicked from camp. Clarisse was chosen on the quest to save camp, but I went anyway. Doing this allowed me to rescue Clarisse from the cyclops Polyphemus. Along the way, I found the fleece and defeated him. I let Clarisse go back to camp so she could save Thalia's tree and take all the credit. Doing this made me face Luke, and revealed that Chiron was innocent."_ I said, I took a deep breath and continued.

_ "On my third quest, the Goddess Artemis was captured and so was Anna-her." _I said, correcting myself_ "Thalia, and Grover along with three hunters were chosen on the quest, but I still went… to save her." _I said pointing to Annabeth _"Along the quest, I defeated the Nemean Lion and found out that there was a monster that would grant enough power for someone to defeat the gods if they killed it and sacrificed it's entrails. I found the monster, the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed the Nemean lion pelt, to keep the Ophiotaurus safe. I traveled to the Garden of Hesperides and got through Ladon, and fought the Titan Atlas, I then took the weight of the sky on my shoulders so Artemis could fight Atlas. Eventually Atlas was defeated, put back under the sky. I then went to the Olympian council and Thalia became a hunter." _I took another deep breath

"_On my fourth quest, I traveled into the Labyrinth to convince Daedalus to help us, so luke and his army could not attack camp. I traveled through the labyrinth to find that he already helped luke. I then traveled back through the Labyrinth and prepared camp for battle, the camp won, and Daedalus sacrificed his life as an act of redemption to destroy the Labyrinth._" I took another breath and continued

"_On my fifth quest, I traveled to the underworld and bathed in the river Styx so I would be prepared to fight Kronos. Kronos was going to destroy Olympus, 40 or so campers, a dozen hunters, and a few nature spirits. We defended Olympus successfully but suffered many losses. I battled Kronos, and in the end, gave Luke my sword so he could kill himself, knowing that I could not possibly beat luke on his own. Luke sacrificed himself, and Kronos was sent back to Tartarus. In the award ceremony, I was offered godhood. And I declined."_ This drew a gasp from everyone, because I had never told them I had been offered godhood.

"_There were two reasons I declined. One was that I knew that if I became a god, the next great prophecy would fall on someone else's shoulders, so I decided to stay mortal. The second reason, was for her" _I said, pointing at Annabeth, this drew even more gasps from the crowd. Whispers and muttering were heard in the crowd. I decided to continue. "_After that, the next great prophecy came, it went like this:_

_ Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_ to storm or fire the world must fall._

_ an oath to keep with a final breath,_

_ And Foes bear arms to the doors of death._

_ I was one of the seven in the prophecy, it was me, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper and her" _I said, pointing at Annabeth,_" we defeated the giants one by one, and I managed to convince the gods to help us to defeat them, we came back after we defeated the giants,but Gaia was rising, and the romans were going to attack camp half-blood, we made peace, and then we defeated Gaia. Leo sacrificed himself to do it, and we don't even know if he's alive or dead, or where he is. At the awards ceremony, I was offered to become` a Major Olympian god, but again I declined and instead had Hades and Hestia become Olympians. Next, a year ago, Athena showed up in front of my doorstep, and told me that if I wanted to marry you, I had to complete 3 tasks. My first task was to defeat Hyperion, Titan of The Sun In pure cobalt, No Powers. My second task was to defeat Ladon and pick the golden apples of immortality, my third and final test, was to train under one Olympian for a month and then be tested, majority of the tests have to be passed. I passed all of the test's and was blessed by each and every one of the Olympians, after 13 months of stress, and strain… All that brings us back here. To the present." _I finished, I drew a small box from my pocket, I opened it, showing a Hephaestus's ring. I threw it into the camp fire, the crowd gasped. "_What have you done Kevin? What have you done for this Camp?_" I asked him. _"And you"_ I said pointing at Annabeth _"All the things I have done for you, the camp, all the years we have been together, erased in not even half a year? I should kill you for this" _I said,

"You dare threaten my fiancé?" Shouted Kevin, he drew his sword, and charged at me. He swung at me, I ducked and punched him in the stomach. "I don't need even need to try to beat you" I said

"Then Die!" Kevin said, charging at me, he lunged at my heart, I sidestepped and then knocked his sword out of his hands.

"Weak" I said, I punched him in the gut, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back into a wall. "You will all suffer for this betrayal!" I shouted, I grew very, very mad. I concentrated, and suddenly a huge storm appeared, I summoned tornado's and earthquakes, I felt cabins collapsing. Occasionally summoning some lightning for fun, I screamed loudly, the scream echoed for a long time, then. I grabbed Kevin and said

"I may not be able to kill you, but I'll make you suffer" I said, as I threw him into the tornado. He screamed as he swirled around. As everyone was distracted by the 'natural disasters', I stepped into a shadow, and shadow traveled away.

When I emerged from the shadows, I found myself in a clearing in a huge forest. I saw a tent, a small campfire with two a chair next to it, and all your basic movable home needs. I immediately recognized where I was. I was at Jack Maelstrom's camp. (XxSoldierOfGodxX's OC.) I walked to the front of the campfire, and sat down on the chair. I relaxed and waited.

After about an hour or so, I heard a noise and turned my head. Seeing a boy with spiky black hair, and golden eyes come in through the bushes. "Hey Jack!" I said, waving, Jack tensed and looked at me, after a second he breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized me.

"Percy" He said

"Hey" I said again

"Hey" He replied, pausing for a second. "What are you doing here?" He asked

"As nosy as ever I see" I said, grinning at him. He grinned back.

"So I'm guessing you had some love troubles and came here to talk?" He asked, guessing. I shook my head in amazement, Jack had an amazing knack of guessing things, even though he was the demigod son of Nike, the goddess of victory. I didn't think guessing other people's thoughts count as a victory, but either way. He was way too good at guessing things.

"Yup" I admitted

"So what's up?" He asked

"Well, about a year ago…" I said, explaining everything

"Well, heck. Isn't she a B**ch. Why would she cheat on you for that obnoxious runt?" Jack asked me incredulously

"How would I know? Aphrodite probably, that frickin whore" I replied "Oh yeah, speaking of _obnoxious runt_. You meet him?" I asked

"Yup, demigod stumbled into camp with a heel hound behind it, I killed it and went with him to Camp Half-Blood, when I got there, the runt was there and saying that I shouldn't have brought demigods that weren't strong enough to make it on their own to camp, and then that they weren't welcome, and then he had his stupid posse agreeing with him-" He said, but I interrupted him

"Wait he has a posse?" I said, surprised that anyone like Kevin could have a posse, then I reconsidered. After all, if people were stupid enough to replace me with an obnoxious arrogant b**ch, why wouldn't they follow Kevin?

"Yup, bunch of campers backing him up in everything, anyway, we got into an argument and then they all tried to kill me and the kid I was with, I took out my sword, demolished his posse, and then kicked the b**ch's fat ass" Jack said "It was so funny, and then I offered him a chance, for me to punish him and spare his posse, or to punish his posse and spare himself. Little coward left me to punish his posse, I had 'em drowning in the lake for a few minutes. When they got up, man were they angry, pretty sure the runt got a heavy beating" Said Jack chuckling, I laughed with him

"Nice one, got to admit." I replied "That boy's got more pride them you, me and pretty much half the camp put together!"

"Yah, true," Jack admitted "So what now?" He asked

"I don't know… Maybe start a new life? Go to Camp Jupiter?" I said, shrugging

"Why not? You could start a mortal life, find a mortal girl that won't cheat on you" Jack said

"No, for some reason… it feels like _all_ the love in me has gone out, as if I have no heart left or something…" I said

"Man, that is deep" Said Jack "You know what that means right?"

"What?" I asked

"I'm saying that she shattered your heart, _completely_." Jack said "That's gonna take a _long_ time to heal man"

"Seriously? That just… sucks" I said, as despair sunk through me

"You just have to wait for it to heal" Jack said

"That's… great. But what do I do now? Go to camp jupiter?" I asked

"Probably, you can stay here you know?" Jack said

"well-" I started, but was interrupted by a flash, it was Apollo

"Hey Percy, the council wants to talk to you… now" Apollo said, not waiting for me or Jack to speak, he grabbed me and flashed us to Olympus, the flash left me an after image of Jack with a surprised face, about to speak.

**Line break (Relax, your OC will return in later chapters, I just added him in right now to give Percy someone to talk to**

As we arrived on Olympus, we appeared in front of the council doors. "Ready?" Asked Apollo

"Wait, why do they-" I started, but Apollo covered my mouth, and pushed me through the doors, then he flashed himself onto his throne.

"Perseus Jackson!" Boomed Zeus, who was sitting on his throne

"Lord Zeus" I bowed "Father, Hades, and my lady" I said, nodding to Hestia

"Perseus Jackson, we the council, after voting. Have decided to reward you a little more for defeating Gaia and Kronos. Since you twice have declined our offers, I offer you another one. One that me and Poseidon have agreed on to make peace between us both" Zeus told me "We have decided to give you the ability to turn into a bird" Said Zeus dramatically

"Errrrr, okay?" I said

"Pay more respect demigod, not everyone gets a gift of turning into a bird, _especially_ not a son of Poseidon" Zeus said

"That's great! I'd love to be!" I said sarcastically, fortunately Olympian gods do not have the power to detect sarcasm, Zeus went on without noticing

"Good, now stand right there and wait" Said Zeus "Also, you realize there will be side affects?"

"Wait, what? There are side effects to the blessings of gods?" I asked surprised

"Well, yes, duh there are side effects to everything!" Athena told me, rolling her eyes

'Okay… such as?" I asked nervously

"Well for this one, you might be turned into a bird for a year, or become a bird forever, or get a birds characteristics, so you might get a giant birds beak, or clawed feet, or feathers…" Listed Athena

"Well, okay" I said, faking cheerfulness

"Alright stay right there" said Zeus, he held up a hand, palm up, and a glowing ball of electricity appeared in his hands, and I had a strange feeling in the back of my head that the energy ball, was about more or less a trilling volts.

"You know I think I-" I started

"No Takebacks Perseus! This is gonna hurt!" Zeus said gleefully as he flung the ball of electricity at me.

"Oh f-" I shouted, before I blacked out

**Line Break**

I had the weirdest dream, I saw about a dozen of duplicates of myself. Each of them looking differently, one had feathers on him, one had a beak, one had clawed feet, one who had a giant sharp tongue, and so on. "What the *(&* is this (&((*& piece of % *$ this is the most *)(&^ &((*_ #%$ dream I've ever (*^( seen." I said aloud.

"Percy" Said a voice, I looked around, there was no one there

"Who are you?" I shouted

"Percy, Per-" I woke up "-cy!"

"Who what where when why what when what?" I said rapidly, I shot up, then fell down again as I hit something solid half-way

"OW!" I and the 'object' which I had hit

"What the hell…" I said, I opened my eyes, and I saw… Apollo, "Oh f**k! Apollo!"

"Jesus Christ, Percy!" Said Apollo clutching his forehead in pain

"I'm sorry Lord Apollo" I said, stuttering

"It's okay, call me Apollo" Apollo said responding

"Alright, where am I? I said curiously, the whole room was pure gold, either Midas just came here, or its a dream

"Your at my temple/palace Percy" Apollo said

"Why am I here?" I asked

"You don't remember? The bird blessing…" Apollo said

"Oh sh*t" I said "I lifted my head up, checking my hands, and feet for feathers or claws, then I check my face and eyes, nothing. I let out a sigh of relief

"You feeling okay Percy?" Apollo asked

"Well nothing, except I have an exceptionally sore back" I said, just noticing "At least there were no side effects, so can I turn into a bird now?"

"Well no, it didn't work, and about the side effects…" Apollo started

"Wait, what?" I said, startled "What side effect?" I demanded

"Well stand up please" Said Apollo awkwardly, I stood up and stretched my back. He snapped his fingers and a golden mirror appeared in front of me. I gasped

"What… The… Hell." I said slowly, trying to process the situation with my tiny, mortal/demigod brain. I saw myself, with… wings. I had white wings on my back, like an angels, they were pure white, and they glowed brightly.

"Right, _everyone_ is so going to stare at me" I grumbled in response "I mean look at these things, pointing at my wings, they're bright, and white, _and_ they're glowing like neon. You can't walk around with like this without someone staring at you"

"Well at least you can change them back" Said Apollo

"I can? Well tell me already, I can't go anywhere like this" I demanded

"Well when Zeus gave you that blessing/gift/curse it's not like he didn't give you the power to turn back, otherwise Poseidon and Hades would instantly blast his head off." Said Apollo, as thunder rumbled outside

"I guess... So how do that?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"I dunno" Said Apollo, shrugging

"What do you mean you'd on't know?" I demanded furiously

"Well, I'm not sure… I dunno actually maybe you could imagine yourself without the wings and you'll turn back" Replied Apollo

"Okay, I'll try" I replied as I closed my eyes and imagined myself the way it was, I then felt a warm tingling sensation as the wings melted into my body. "Well that worked" I said surprised

"Ha! Told you" Apollo said smiling at me

"That's great, so if you don't mind I'll be going now" I said, walking towards a door that had a sign with **_Exit_**engraved in gold.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa! Stop right there" Apollo shouted, he flashed in front of me.

"What Apollo" I asked

"Don't you want to know how to use those wings?" He asked

"Well it would be cool, but no" I said, moving to right trying so I could get out before he said something else. He moved to right too, blocking my way

"You are going to learn how, and that's a direct request, and mortals cannot refuse the request of a god due to the ancient laws" Apollo said

"Oh &(^&! &)!&( #(^#&! $!$&) &)!&" I swore

"Now don't get rude Percy" Apollo said, waving his finger as if I was a kindergarden

"Alright, jeez fine, now where will I find someone who knows this stuff?" I asked

"Well duh, Eros" Said Apollo

"Nope, uh-uh Nope, not a chance, don't even think about it, NO" I said, shaking my head.

"Aw come on, who else are you going to train with... Pegasus?" Asked Apollo grumbling

"Sure why not" I said, relieved that I wouldn't have to rain with the 'love god'.

"Aw come on, how's he going to teach you? He's a horse, not a human!" Apollo complained "Plus, I would love to see you with the love god"

"Yah, no. I'm going for Pegasus" I said again

"Sorry Percy, that ain't possible, Pegasus rarely comes out" Apollo said, Why don't you just train with Nike? She would be an excellent trainer, after all, she's the goddess of victory, she'll just make you race against her using wings until you win." Apollo suggested

"Ha...Ha...Ha" I laughed sarcastically "NO, she already hates me for capturing her in the giant war!"

"Alright, Nike it is" Apollo said, he then flashed away, a minute later, he came back, this time with Nike. Nike with her stupid, stupid wings.

"Hi" I said, faking cheerfulness

"Well isn't it the savor of Olympus, what now? Wasn't capturing and humiliating me enough? Now I'm going to have to teach you how to use your wings?" She grumbled

"Uh yes?" I said

"Alright, alright, let's go, Apollo, tell the council" Nike said, she snapped her fingers and we flashed away.

We appeared on top of the empire state building, as in the roof, not Olympus. "Here we are, okay, make your wings appear!" Nike said exasperatedly. I thought of my wings, and felt a tingling in my back, I looked behind me and saw my wings.

"Done" I said

"Well good, now lesson one, flap." Nike said, flapping her wings

"Okay..." I said, I tried to flap, nothing happened but silence.

"Not working, alright Perseus, you wanna learn? Here you go" Nike said, as she pushed me off the roof

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed as I fell quickly, I strained my back and closed my eyes, bracing myself for what comes next. Suddenly, I felt a jolt, and stopped falling. I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw myself floating a dozen meters away from the ground, unfortunately, there were a couple mortals on the ground, who were pointing at me and shouting something about jetpacks, and... iron man?

Anyway, I looked behind me and saw my wings flapping in rhythm, I strained and flapped harder as I slowly rose up, and landed back on the roof.

"Huh, well that was better than expected" Said Nike in a disappointed tone

"Great, what now?" I asked, tired after 'flapping' so hard.

"This" Nike said, as she pushed me off the roof,_ again_. "It's for your stamina!" She shouted

"Oh come on!" I shouted as I tried to repeat what I did before, not surprisingly, it didn't work, so as I fell towards the ground, I flapped my wings carrying me up for a few seconds before falling down again, landing with a big "oomfg".

"Oh god, that hurt" I muttered as I tried to get up.

When I got up, I saw a couple walk towards me, with curious expressions on their faces, when they walked in front of me, I snapped my fingers and said "This was just an advertisement for some stupid rich company that you've never heard of, you'll walk away and forget about this" The couple immediately turned around, and walked away.

I sighed, and shadow-traveled back up to the empire state building. "Did you have to do that?"

"Well no, but it's quite fun seeing you scream" admitted Nike

"Well please don't do that again" I said

"It's stamina training" Nike said, and for the third time. she pushed me off the roof, again.

"OH MY F*) # GOD!" I screamed, as I frantically tried to flap my wings. They flapped, but not fast enough to save me, I concentrated, and a huge mass of water appeared below me, I softened the molecules in the water so it didn't feel like hitting concrete, and fell in. The water cushioned my fall, and I landed safely on the ground.

Suddenly, there was a flash, and I reappeared on the Empire state building. Nike was in front of me, she snapped her fingers, and I felt a huge rush of energy

"There, keep going. That's an energy boost" She said, before pushing me off again. Unlike before, this time I actually could fly myself back up, and not fall on the ground. We re-did this again and again, until I got the hang of it.

"Alright, great, bla bla bla" Nike said "Lesson two" She snapped her fingers, and we appeared on top of a mountain. "Alright, next, speed" Nike spread her wings "We race to that finish line." She said as she snapped her fingers and a floating 'Finish Line" Appeared about a dozen mile away away from us.

"Wait, what are we doing?" I asked nervously

"We're racing!" Said Nike, "tennineeightsevensixfivefourthreetwooneGO!" She spread her wings and launched off the mountain at top speed, I flew off behind her, veryyy slowly, like 5mph an hour.

"Come onnnn, your soooo slowwwww" Nike shouted, I sighed and tried to fly faster, hopefully up to 10mph... While Nike broke the sound barrier with a huge _boom_. In about 1 second, and went through the finish line.

"Jesus christ" I said, and face-palmed and slowly flew towards the finish line While hearing Nike singing the 'na na na na na' song gleefully. About 10 minutes later, I arrived at the finish line.

"That sucked Jackson! Get it together" Shouted Nike, as she flashed us back to the mountain again, and repeated the process for a hundred times, and at the end I could get to the finish line in 9.5 minutes. Yay.

After the next few weeks, it was all, skydiving from the empire state building, mountain flying, and an extra run-jump-fly-duck-slide-temple-run-crazy-suicidal-obstical-course. Which I got a few broken bones from. After a few **MONTHS** **OF CRAZY COMMITMENT** to very painful and stressing work, I got very good at the 'stuff'. Such as high-speed flying and bla bla bla bla bla bla.

After a while, I went back to camp to see what the 'beautiful couples' Annab*tch and Keven the *****. Anyway, there was a huge blizzard outside of camp, which was crazy since it was summer, there was a bunch of campers rushing towards the camp border shouting about a new camper and 'stuff'. I melted into a shadow and reappeared next to the border, there out in the snow was a small kid about 9 or 10 was lying in the snow, unmoving.

A few campers from the Apollo cabin rushed to the boy and lifted him on a stretcher and moved him away. I followed the Apollo kids in the shadows. (No he doesn't have his wings on)They carried him to the big house and put him in front of the fire.

"Get him Ambrosia and Nectar, camp storages Now!" Shouted one, whom I recognized as Will Solace, the others raced off leaving Will, and another person who began praying/healing the frozen but melting boy. One of them tried to touch the boy but quickly drew his hand back as if the boy was on fire. He screamed as frost spread slowly engulfed his hand and slowly crawled up his arm, I rushed forward, summoning some fire in my hands and held it near his arm, keeping the frost back.

"Ice magic" I said, tapping into my: 'Athena's Knowledge' Section In my brain. "We need more heat, but I can't summon more fire without risking burning him."

"Percy?" Asked Will, freezing to stare at me for a second, then he unfroze and kept chanting/praying/healing. A moment later, the other Apollo campers rushed back in with Ambrosia and Nectar and fed the kid with a few spoons. He began to stir, Will sighed in relief, and turned back to me and the kid with the freezing arm.

"Alright something warm, something warm... I got it! Percy can you get some water and steam it into hot water?" Asked Will, as I lifted my other hand and summoned some water and heated it up to 150C "Okay, now wrap the water around his arm, and keep it there" I did what he asked and wrapped the water around his arm like a sleeve, the hot water stopped the frost from coming. "Now hold it there for another minute and he should be fine" Will said

"Got it" I said, holding the water

"Now, Percy when did you arrive?" Asked Will

"About a minute ago, when all the commotion started" I told him

"Huh, well lucky us that you were here, or David here would have frozen up!" Said Will

"Yah, about that thanks" The kid, David said

"No problem, now don't amove that arm, the ice might come back" I told him "Now, what's going on in camp? Been gone for a month or so, whats happening?"

"Well, Kevin-" My mood immediately shifted when he mentioned _him_" -Kevin and Annabeth are still a couple, they had a few broken bones after your... err situation, and the Hecate cabin collapsed but they put it back together with magic, all the other cabins had some cracks or some unstable foundations, not including the Hephaestus cabin, they're crazy about their place, and yeah, now the camp is kinda split between Kevin's posse, and just us... not kevin's posse." Will informed me

"Alright, so where's that prick now?" I asked him

"Probably somewhere around pranking some poor camper, he's even more arrogant now just so he can prove that he's better than you, even worse Annab*tch isn't doing anything to stop it, at least she's not supporting it." Said Will, as I gave a tiny smirk.

"Well, I'll go see what's he doing" I said, letting go of the water I kept around David's arm. David sighed and clutched his arm. "Oh yeah, when he wakes up, please get me, want to meet him before he goes 'Kevin'"

"'Kay, I'll tell you when he wakes up" Will said as I walked out the big house, after walking around for a few minutes a few campers noticed me and I got mobbed.

"Hey Percy! Where were you last month?"

"Hey Percy!"

"Percy! You're back!"

"Percy you're a *#($*!" A voice shouted loudly, cutting through all the other voices. _Kevin._ The crowd fell silent and parted for him as he walked towards me, his posse followed in behind him. "So the great cry-baby returns" He said, laughing, and his posse laughed with him. "What's up? Got over your tantrum and decided to come back shouting for mercy?" Kevin said in a mocking voice, laughing._  
><em>

"Why hello _Kevin_ where's your fiancé? She still hurt from our little incident? Heard you got hurt! I brought some special invisible flowers!" I said back at him, I could tell he was angry, but he kept his cool.

"Oh no, my fiancé is fine, thank you, and yes. Next time you have a girlfriend, get one that's more loyal, 'cause I'm tired of picking off your girlfriends, oh did I say girlfriends? I meant girlfriend!" He shouted laughing.

"Huh" I said "Well at least I don't have to go hook up with my half-brother's scraps, and don't go pretending your cool, you're a jerk, and your fatter than last time. You need a daily workout everyday for 2 hours, 30 minutes for running, pushups, lifting, and wrestling, and you have to go on a diet, only eat non-fat gluten free sweets, no meat, and a lot of veggies, whole-wheat bread, no coke or pop, and especially no candy, more carrots, and fruits, and you have to eat salad as lunch everyday, Ceasar salad with no meat and no bread, extra lettuce and tomatoes keep it down on the salad sauce, and while your eating, drink 2L bottles of water, you have to drink 8L of water per day. Keep this up for a year or so and you'll be back in shape!" I said, tapping into the 'Aphrodite's beauty salon' section of my brain. Everyone, including Kevin and his posse stared at me blankly for about a minute, until their senses came back.

"Hey Jackson, you sure your not one of Aphrodite's? 'Cause you're looking awfully beautiful for a guy like you right now" Joked Kevin, as everyone laughed

"Hey you sure you're not one of Zeus's? 'Cause you're awfully bossy and arrogant" I said back to him, not bothering with the rumbling thunder as everyone laughed again.

"Really? Can a son of Zeus do this?" Said Kevin as he raised his hands, and the earth beneath me shook and the chunk of land I was standing on flew up and launched me into the air, thinking fast, I solidified the water vapour in the air around me, and **(Science fact) **since water vapour is only 2% of air, instead of standing in the air, I slowly sank to the ground. **(Do not know if _this_ is true** **through, also I am not going to have him reveal his new 'powers' 'cause I have plans for that later)** The crowd gasped and Kevin turned red in anger. "Arrrrrrrrgh!" He shouted in anger, he raised his hands, and a tsunami-like wave came from the beach towards us.

"Impressive" I said, nodding at the wave, keeping my cool. Just for show, I waved a hand at the wave and evaporated it into steam. "But not impressive enough"

"mph" Kevin tried to say, but covered stopped himself before he said it.

"Anyway, Kevin, stop trying please, if you're that mad meet me at the Arena tomorrow, you want a match? You got one, no powers, just skill." I told him

"Fine" Kevin said, knowing that if he said 'no', he would be embarrassed.

"Alright, tomorrow then see you later, now if you don't mind, I'm busy" I said, as I pushed through the crowd and walked back towards the big house, looking if the kid had woken up yet.

When I entered the room, Will and a few other Apollo campers looked up from their praying/healing.

"Percy, right on time, he's waking up" Will said, nodding at the sleeping but waking up kid on the bed

"My head" The kid muttered as he sat up and looked around "Huh?" He said before he jumped off the bed and backed up to the wall, he picked up the nearest thing, a lamp, and held it at us, the moment he touched the lamp, frost began to creep up from his fingers an onto the lamp, the frost spread onto the lamp and covered it with jagged frozen spikes, the kid looked at the frozen and spiked lamp an dropped it, the lamp shattered to pieces. He looked at his fingers and sat down with his back to the wall. "Wh-whats h-happening to m-me?"

"It's all right, it's all right we aren't here to hurt you" I said, raising both of my hands

"Wh-what am I doing here? What's h-happening to me?" The boy said, he drew his knee's closer to him, and hugged them, he sniffled, and slowly started to cry, his tears turned to ice as soon as they dropped from his face, making a _dink_ sound as they hit the wooden floor.

"It's all right, we're here to help" I said soothingly, while slowly moving towards him "It's okay"

"_Get Away From Me!"_ He shouted, and frost began to spread from him, slowly engulfing the room.

"It's okay! I won't hurt you, nobody here will, your safe here, safe and sound" I said, still moving towards him. I looked at the Apollo campers "You guys get out of here, go find Piper, and Katie" I said as they ran towards the door.

_"What do you want from me?"_ Shouted the boy, he slowly stood up and glared at me with menacing eyes

"Nothing, I don't want anything, I just want to help you" I said soothingly.

"R-really?" The boy said, as he went back to his original position, I slowly walked towards him and sat beside him

"It's okay, everything will be fine, nobody will hurt you, _I'll_ protect you myself" I told him

"Th-thank you" The boy said, before hugging me, I hugged him back and slowly carried him up, and put him on the couch, as he slowly stopped crying.

"Hey, it's okay, what's your name?" I asked him

"My name's Wolf" He replied, "What's your name?"

"My names Percy, and I'm 17" I told him

"I'm 9!" Said Wolf happily, he smiled at me

"Well Wolf, why don't you stay here, and I have to go out right now, I'll be back in a flash" I said to him, before getting up and heading for the door

"No! Don't, I just met you, please don't go" Wolf pleaded with me, I sighed and walked back

"Alright, alright, I'll be right here" I said, as I sat on the couch beside him

"Okay Percy" He said before leaning on me, after a few moments he put his head in my lap and fell asleep. I smiled and stroked his hair. About 10 minutes later, the door opened and Will came back in with Piper and Katie.

"Percy your back! I-I'm sorry about Annabeth" Piper said as she entered

"Shhhh" I said, cutting her off, as I pointed at wolf

"Aw, what a cutie, who old is he? 8? 9?" Asked Katie as she walked towards Wolf

"He's 9, his name is Wolf" I replied before trying to get up

"Don't go Percy" Wold muttered, as he gripped my leg

"Wolf, wake up, I want you to meet some friends" I said before slowly prodding him as he woke

"Huh?" He said before he got up and saw my friends

"Wolf, this is Piper, Katie, and Will" I introduced them "Piper, Katie, Will? This is Wolf"

"Hi Wolf" Said Piper as she approached Wolf and hugged him

"Hello Piper" Replied Wolf shyly as he hugged her back. Katie, who had got impatient, approached Wolf and hugged him too.

"Hello, I'm Katie" Katie said

"Hello Katie" Wolf replied, after Will introduced himself with a wave.

"Hey Katie, Piper, why don't you introduce Wolf to Camp Half-Blood, show him the introduction video, and then I'll take him on a tour" I said, as Katie and Piper pulled Wolf into the video room. After they left, I turned to Will.

"You don't trust him do you?" I said to him

"No, it's just-" Will started

"Don't even try, I can tell your lying" I interrupted

"Alright, fine... I don't really trust him, first the blizzard, then the ice magic, and the frost..." He trailed off "His parentage is obvious"

"I know, but that's his mother's fault, and anyway he doesn't know anything about it, he's just a 9 year-old boy" I argued

"How do we know he isn't actually spying for his mom? Or he isn't but his mom is still using him" Will retorted

_"He's NOT" _I shouted at him, angry that he could think an innocent kid like Wolf could be a spy "He's just like any other camper here, he_ isn't _spying!"

"_How Can You Prove That Huh?"_ Will shouted back _"What if he is a spy, what if you're wrong? It's not like you were never wrong before! Think of Silena, think of Annabeth!" _He shouted back, and then stopped himself "I- Percy I'm sorry!"

"Don't you mention-" I started, but was interrupted by the door to the video room bursting open and Wolf bursting through.

"Percy! This place is so cool!" He said smiling, but stopped when he saw me and Will. "Oh... I-I'm sorry" He backed away into the video room. I looked at Will one more time, and stomped out the door. I walked towards the Poseidon cabin to see Kevin and Annabeth standing next to each other, kissing. Angry, I concentrated on the chunk of earth they were standing on, and launched it up. They flew into the air screaming and landed in the lake. I smirked and stomped away and out of camp, deciding to get out of camp.

At the border I saw a kid walking towards the border, I instantly recognized the spike black hair, and the golden eyes. "Jack!" I shouted, waving in greeting

"Percy, hey! Thought you'd be here" Jack shouted back, and ran towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Well looking for you, duh" He replied, he looked around. "What's with all the snow"

"New kid" I replied

"Gotcha, he been claimed yet?" He asked

"Nope, but I have a suspicion he's Khione's" I replied

"Seriously? You trust him?" Asked Jack

"Yes I do" I said

"Okay, if you do, I do too" He replied

"Okay, anyway he's only nine, cute little boy, his name's Wolf, can't control his powers" I told him

"Really?" Jack said "Well, you'll just have to try to help, who's he with right now?"

"Piper, Katie, and Will. Will thinks Wolf is spying for Khione, we got into an argument and Wolf saw it" I told him

"Ohh, snap" Said Jack "So you went out after he saw your argument?"

"Yup" I said confirming him

"That is deep" Jack Replied

"Will you not say that?" I said, annoyed

"Alright, alright whatever you say Percy" Jack said

"Anyway, what are we going to do now?" I asked him

"Dunno, anybody else I should know?" Jack asked

"Well there is one person..." I replied

"Well let's meet him" Jack said

"Alright, hold my hand" I said

"Whaaat? You know I'm not gay right? And if we're seen, people will think we're gay" Worried Jack

"Just shut up and do it" I said as I took out the ring and lifted it up to my mouth "House of Perses" The ring beeped, and I slid it onto my finger. "Ready?" I asked

"Wait, Perses? Isn't he the titan of-whoaaaa!" Jack shouted as I felt a sucking feeling and then blacked out.

**Line break**

I woke up in a bed in some kind of room with marble floors connected to a heartbeat monitor. I rose up and ripped of the cord, to the machine and got off the bed, I looked around curiously. Just in case, I took out riptide and uncapped it, I moved towards the door, and opened it, I walked through the door and found myself in a familiar corridor, but I couldn't recognize it. I looked around to see dozens of other rooms lined up against the wall, I went to the one on my left and looked in, inside I found Jack unconscious on a bed, and like me, connected to a heartbeat monitor.

"Jack!" I hissed, trying to wake him up "Jack!"

"Uhhh, go away, I'm trying to sleep..." Jack muttered

"Jack!" I said loudly

"Huh? What? Who? When? Wait What? Why? How? What? Percy!" Jack said as he finally recognized me "Percy!" He looked around "Where are we?"

"I do not know, and don't make a sound" I hissed just as the door opened, I instantly turned around and faced whoever or whatever was there, to my surprise I saw... Cole

"Cole?" I asked

"Percy! Your awake" He said

"Where am I?" I asked him

"You forgot already?" Your at the house of Perses remember? You interrupted my training session." He chuckled "You realize that the ring was a 'Personal' teleporter right? So it only works for people who has access, in case someone forces you to use it and stuff."

"Oh, so _that's_ what happened" I realized

"Yah, and why don't you introduce me to your young friend here?" He said, gesturing at Jack

"Oh, Cole, this is Jack, Son of Nike, and a direct legacy of Poseidon. Jack, this is Cole, demi-titan son of Perses the titan on destruction." I introduced them

"Err, hi Cole" Jack said, holding out his hand to Cole

"Hi Jack" Cole replied, shaking Jack's hand

"Alright, so what were you doing here again?" Asked Cole

"I don't remember..." I said, thinking hard

"I was supposed to meet you I think" Jack answered

"Oh yah, yah yah" I replied

"Well you've met me" Cole said

"Cole..." I said, suddenly remembering

"Yes?" He asked in response

"How long have we been here?" I asked

"Oh... about 4 to 5 days" He said

_"What?!"_ Jack and I shouted

"Yah..." Cole answered lamely

"I say we gotta go, Wolf might be worried" I said quickly, searching my pockets for my ring.

"Wolf? And anyway, your ring's in your room over there, first drawer on the left" Cole told me

"Thanks, and uh Wolf's a new camper, 9 years old" I answered

"Hm?" Jack interrupted, raising an eyebrow

"Alright, and he's the son of Khione." I told him

"Not surprised, after all a lot of weird things been happening the past few months" Chuckled Cole

"Ha, ha, I think we should go" I responded hurriedly "No offense of course"

"No, no it's okay, hey, I'll come with you" Cole offered

"Okay, just wait a sec" I said as I went to get my ring, a minute later, I came out and walked towards the two of them, Cole had given Jack a ring, and pulled out an extra from his pocket, he looked at me questioningly and I waved showed him my ring in response, he nodded and turned to Jack.

"Alright, I assume your ring is set to camp half-blood?" Asked Cole

"Yup" I responded

"Alright in three...two...one" Cole counted down as all three of us pressed down on the ring and we suddenly appeared in the middle of camp half-blood, surprisingly there was no one in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Jack

"I do _not_ know" I replied

"Well let's guess... Campfire, woods, big house, or maybe everyone's gone and in the amphitheater there are titans such as Kronos and Krios that are behind it, including an army of telkhines who's come back from tartarus to get revenge on everyone's _favourite _demigod Percy

"You serious?" I asked him as I stretched out my enhanced senses to find an area that nothing was happening, as if it was stopped in time. "Okay, you are."

"What do we do about that?" Jack asked

"Well pray to your mom please" I told him, Jack closed his eyes and prayed

"Okay what now?" He asked

"Well, why don't we bust open those doors and kick his butt" Cole replied chuckling

"Nah, you got a plan?" I asked

"No" Cole said

"Well I got a plan, how about we do nothing and call the council" Jack told me

"Yah no, he knows we're here, maybe he has a few campers in captivity, we leave, he kills a few" I replied

"Fine, then we bust in and kick his butt" Cole confirmed, he summoned his twin swords, and charged at the amphitheater, Jack shrugged and charged off with him, drawing his sword and holding out his arm, a circular shield without straps appeared on his arm and apparently floated centimeters away from his skin, moving along with his arm as if there actually _were_ straps on. I shook my head and sighed.

"Here goes nothing" I said as I took out riptide and uncapped it, and then ran after the two. By the time I caught up, they were standing in front of the door to the amphitheater.

"Stand back, and get ready" Cole announced as he pressed his hands against the door, black fissures spread from his hands like cobwebs and the door blew open

"Let's get this party starting!" Jack shouted, as he ran towards the telkhines gleefully while laughing, I looked at Cole who was facing Krios, spinning his sword-staff while shooting exploding black orbs out of his hands rapidly, expression calm, apparently, his training had gone well.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the savour of Olympus, Perseus Jackson" A voice laughed behind me, I spun around to see Kronos, this time in his full form, dressed in golden armor from head to toe, wielding his scythe.

"Well hello Titan whom killed himself" I replied sneering, Kronos's expression darkened.

"Well Perseus, less talking, more killing" Kronos said, as he threw his scythe at me, I ducked, looking behind me to see the scythe spinning back at me like a boomerang, I ducked again as the scythe flew over my head. Kronos quickly charged at me slashing with his scythe wildly, I parried one strike, to see him immediately pull back and slash at my legs, I jumped up. Then he turned the blade and tried to impale me on his Scythe. Twisting in midair, I landed a few meters back, and quickly retreated. I looked to the side to see Krios slowly pushing Cole back towards me, and looking to the other side, I saw a couple dozen telkhines cornering Jack. I turned back towards Kronos to see a blade flying at my head at flashing speed, I immediately ducked and started fighting back, I lunged and stabbed quickly in blurring movements switching to a roman fighting technique. Kronos's form flickered and changed into a muscular figure wearing nothing but a toga and sandals, his scythe then changed into a Gladius and he switched into a roman technique as well.

"Nice try Perseus, but with the amount of legion/roman training you know, your nothing compared to me" Kronos, now Saturn said evilly. He stabbed at my head, ducking, I lunged at his heart, he blocked the strike and kicked me hard in the chest, sending me back a dozen meters at the least, a second before I was going to hit the wall I extended my wings and stopped myself, I flew a few meters upwards above the ground and stared at Saturn, who was gaping in shock, taking advantage of this, I dove down at him, lunging for his heart, Saturn quickly realized what I was doing at parried the strike, sending me back a few meters, I floated above the ground and flew at him at high speed, slashing at his chest, Saturn charged forward to meet my blade, and the two swords clashed against each other, a huge **"Boom" **sounded and an explosion rocketed us apart, riptide flying from my hands, and Saturn's Gladius too.

I crashed against the wall and looked up to see that Saturn was already up and limping towards the blade, I could see that his leg had been injured during the explosion. I lifted myself from the wall, and half flew, half walked towards riptide, which was buried in the floor a dozen meters in front of me. I glanced at Saturn who had reached his Gladius which was stuck in the wall of the amphitheater, and pulled it out. He turned to me and grinned, his form flickered and Kronos and his Scythe returned, all traces of what happened to Saturn was gone.

"Play time is over" Kronos said, as he raised his Scythe and charged at me, he threw the Scythe, boomerang way as I pulled out riptide and deflected it, the impact knocked the sword back, and unfortunately riptide flew out of my hands once again and buried itself in the wall behind me. I got up and saw Kronos charging at me again until a huge blast of black energy knocked him aside, Kronos hit the ceiling and fell down. I turned to see Cole holding out both of his hands, surrounded by black energy, a telkhine crept up behind him and jumped on him, I started to shout a warning but instead saw the telkhine immediately disintegrate in contact with the black energy. Cole looked at me and smiled, and then collapsed to the floor.

"Cole!" I shouted running towards him, I looked around and saw Krios in buried under a heap of concrete, and Jack rushing towards me, the army of telkhines gone.

"What happened?" Jack asked, out of breath

"My guess is he used too much of his power, he's just unconscious" I informed him, Jack sighed in relief and suddenly a panicked expression appeared. Reading his expression, I immediately grabbed Cole, and jumped away just in time before a huge scythe buried itself into the floor where we were just standing. I turned to see Kronos, this time at least 15 feet tall, pulling out his over sized scythe from the floor.

"You have done well, for a mere demigod Perseus, but now you can die!" Bellowed Kronos, as he stomped his foot on the ground and fissures spread from his foot racing towards us, I quickly grabbed onto Cole, and flew up into the air, setting him down of the roof, I faced Kronos defiantly, I flew at his face, as he ducked I tucked my wings in and dropped onto Kronos's head, raising riptide, I stabbed down into his head. Kronos bellowed, and swiped his hand on top of his head, trying to throw me off, I ducked and held riptide up, a cut opened on his palm and golden Ichor bled from it.

"Arrrrrgh!" He shouted, as he drew his hand back and shook his head wildly, I grabbed onto his head but fell off, extending my wings, I flew back onto the roof next to Cole.

I heard a huge crashing sound behind me to see Krios, also in giant mode forcing back Jack with his spear, who was trying to get away from him, I jumped off the roof and landed on Krios's arm, I ran up his arm while dragging riptide behind me, cutting into his arm as I ran, leaving a huge gash in his arm.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Krios screamed, he dropped his spear and and covered his arm as Golden Ichor rushed out of his arm in floods. I jumped off and flew towards Jack, carrying him up, and onto the roof. "Brother, Help me!" He screamed

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Shouted Kronos as he bounded across to help Krios, he ripped off a part of his loincloth of tied it around Krios's arm. Apparently, even Titans know First-Aid.

"You Will Die For This Perseus!" Shouted Kronos in fury as he rushed towards me, swinging wildly with his scythe, I ducked under a slash, and jumped up as he tried to cut off my legs. Landing on his blade, I grabbed the handle of his scythe and sped along with it, as the scythe neared him, I jumped off and landed on his face, I plunged riptide in his face, and jumped up as his hand flew up to his face as he bellowed in pain, I grabbed onto his eyelashes and stabbed him in the eye, Kronos screamed as he dropped his scythe, and crumple to his knees. I flew off of his face as he shrunk back down to normal size, I looked behind me and saw that the scythe had returned to normal size as well, landing down on the ground, I tried to pick it up but instead I was launched forty feet back, and into a wall with a burst of light.

"Oh God" I muttered as I stood back up, Kronos, had got up, one hand covering his eye, another gripping his scythe, he ran towards me and slashed at my head, I ducked. Too late realizing it was a feint, I quickly parried the strike, and flew to the side due to the impact, riptide flew off and landed in the grass somewhere near the woods.

"Your time is up Perseus, I will dissolve you into nothingness, no judgment for you, I will reap your soul, and send it to tartarus" Growled Kronos as he raised his Scythe, I put my hand in my pocket and felt riptide inside, slowly moving it into my hand, I put my thumb towards the lid of the pen cap, as Kronos brought his scythe down, I flicked open the cap and riptide extended, raising the sword, I hit the scythe, and everything went black...


	6. PAUSED

**HEY EVERYONE PUTTING THIS STORY ON A PAUSE. NOT DISCONTINUED BUT I HAVE A NEW STORY, AND I WANT TO POST A FEW CHAPTERS ON THAT BEFORE CONTINUING THIS STORY. SORRY. I WILL SEE ABOUT THE OC's... Hmmmmmm ~xXxShadowninja626xXx**


End file.
